A Dança da Sedução
by Patty Black Potter
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO - Bela e talentosa , Gina Weasley e UM Considerada misto de cigana , sereia e fada . Como bailarina de Êxito internacional, conheceu e encantou ELA Vários Países , COM SUAS Atuações perfeitas , Ricos , famosos e Nobres .
1. Chapter 1

Ela faria com que tudo fosse perfeito. Cada centímetro, cada recanto, cada detalhe seria elaborado do modo como dese¬java e visualizava, até que seu sonho se tornasse realidade. Afinal, contentar-se com menos do que a perfeição era per¬da de tempo. E Gina Weasley não se conformava em perder nada.

Aos vinte e cinco anos, já vira e experimentara mais do que muitas pessoas bem mais velhas. Enquanto as outras garotas ficavam cochichando sobre rapazes ou preocupan¬do-se com roupas, ela já viajara para Paris e para Bonn, usan¬do trajes glamourosos e fazendo coisas extraordinárias, já dançara para rainhas e até jantara com príncipes.

Sempre seria grata aos pais, que lhe deram a oportuni¬dade de ter esse estilo de vida. Devia a eles tudo o que ti¬nha e vivera. Mas chegara a hora de conseguir o que dese¬java com o próprio esforço.

A dança era seu sonho desde que se conhecia por gen¬te. Segundo o irmão Rony, era sua obsessão. Mas acha¬va que não havia nada de errado em ser obcecada, contanto que agisse com segurança e batalhasse muito.

Gina se dedicara muito à dança. Foram vinte anos de aulas, exercícios, alegrias e sofrimento, suor e sapatilhas de ponta. Sacrifícios também, dela própria e dos pais. Com¬preendia como fora difícil para eles deixarem a caçula da família ir para Nova York para aprimorar sua arte, com apenas dezessete anos. Mas eles só haviam lhe oferecido encorajamento e apoio.

Dançara como profissional durante seis anos, conhece¬ra a luz dos refletores e a excitação de subir ao palco. Viaja¬ra pelo mundo, representara todas as grandes personagens femininas do bale: Gisele, Aurora, Julieta, dezenas de pa¬péis, trágicos e triunfantes, e adorara cada momento, cada segundo.

Por isso, todos ficaram surpresos quando Gina decidiu abandonar o palco. Só havia uma explicação para tal atitu¬de: desejava voltar para casa.

Queria uma vida de verdade. Por mais que amasse o bale, não estava mais disposta a abdicar de tudo por ela. Aulas, ensaios, apresentações, viagens, publicidade... A car¬reira de bailarina era muito mais do que ficar na ponta dos pés sob os refletores. Dera-lhe muita alegria, mas ela desco¬briu que desejava dar algo de si para as pessoas, já que re¬cebera tanto. E poderia conseguir tudo que desejava abrin¬do sua própria escola de bale.

As alunas viriam, disse a si mesma, porque se tratava de Gina Weasley, e esse nome significava algo importante no mundo da dança e do bale.  
Era o momento de novos sonhos, refletiu, enquanto percorria a enorme sala vazia. A escola de bale era sua nova obsessão, e pretendia que fosse tão compensadora, gratificante e perfeita quanto á antiga.

Com as mãos nos quadris, examinou as paredes cinzen¬tas, que um dia haviam sido brancas. Voltariam a clarear, decidiu. Seria ali que ela poria os pôsteres emoldurados dos grandes bailarinos, Nureyev, Margot Fontayne, Baryshnikov, Davidov e Bannion.

E as duas paredes mais longas seriam revestidas com espelhos por trás das barras. Essa vaidade profissional era tão necessária quanto respirar. Uma bailarina devia estu¬dar cada pequeno movimento, cada arco, cada flexão, para alcançar a perfeição.

Os espelhos em uma sala de dança eram como janela, pensou Gina, por onde a bailarina enxergava o bale.

O velho teto seria consertado ou substituído, conforme a necessidade. O mobiliário... Gina esfregou os braços gela¬dos. Bem, sem dúvida seria modificado. As tábuas do chão receberiam um tratamento para ficarem macias, lisas e per¬feitas. E havia ainda a iluminação e o encanamento, por certo teria alguns reparos elétricos a fazer.

Seu avô fora marceneiro antes de se aposentar, lembrou com afeição. Portanto não era tão ignorante a respeito de reformas. E o que não soubesse, aprenderia, concluiu. Faria perguntas, até compreender o processo e poder orientar o empreiteiro que fosse contratar. Era preciso conhecer os assuntos para poder comandar, pensou.

Em um esforço para imaginar como ficaria o ambiente, fechou os olhos, inclinando o corpo em uma posição de bale. Gina tinha muita flexibilidade e foi descendo o tronco até que as nádegas tocaram os calcanhares. Voltou a erguer-se e baixar de novo.

Fizera um coque no alto da cabeça, e com os movimen¬tos continuados, os cabelos se soltaram e algumas mechas onduladas, ruivas e brilhantes emolduraram-lhe o rosto. Quando soltas, chegavam até a cintura, emprestando-lhe um ar romântico que era o ideal para sua imagem no palco.  
Sorrindo de modo sonhador, o rosto de Gina parecia brilhar. Herdara a pele alva da mãe e as maçãs do rosto salientes, os olhos escuros e o queixo voluntarioso, do pai.

Era uma combinação atraente e muito feminina. Um misto de cigana, sereia e fada. Os homens olhavam para Gina, percebiam a delicadeza de suas feições e concluíam que era uma mulher romântica e frágil. Que erro! Por baixo da feminilidade havia uma tempera de aço!

— Um dia desses não vai conseguir sair dessa posição e vai ter que pular como um sapo.

Gina deu um salto e abriu os olhos.

— Rony! — exclamou, atravessando a sala para ati¬rar-se nos braços do irmão. — O que faz aqui? Quando che¬gou? Pensei que estivesse jogando bola em Porto Rico. Quanto tempo vai ficar?

Rony era dois anos mais velho, fato pelo qual costu¬mava martirizá-la quando crianças, ao contrário da meia-irmã Hermione, mais velha que os dois, e que nunca se apro¬veitara disso para dar ordens. Entretanto, Rony era o preferido de Gina.

— Que pergunta deseja que responda primeiro? — Rin¬do, Rony a afastou, analisando-a de modo rápido, com um olhar divertido. — Ainda é uma magricela.

— E você é um bobo — replicou Gina, beijando-o. — Mamãe e papai não me disseram que viria para casa.

— Não contei. Soube que a nossa Gina estava de volta e achei que deveria vir fazer uma visita. — Relanceou um olhar pela sala enorme e suja e fez um gesto de desespero. — Mas creio que cheguei tarde demais.

— Vai ficar maravilhoso!

- Pode ser, mas no momento é um horror. — Rony passou-lhe um braço pelo ombro. — Então a rainha do bale vai ser professora.

— E a mais maravilhosa! Por que não está em Porto Rico?

— Não posso jogar beisebol doze meses por ano. Gina enrugou a testa, preocupada.

— Rony...

- Machuquei a perna.

— Oh! Muito? Foi ao médico? Vai...

— Calma, Gina! Não foi nada grave. Vou ficar sem jogar alguns meses e voltar a treinar na primavera. Isso me dará muito tempo para transformar sua vida em um inferno.

— Esse é o lado bom dessa história. Venha, vou mos¬trar-lhe o resto da casa. Meu apartamento fica no andar de cima.

De modo discreto, observou se o irmão mancava.

— Pela situação do teto, seu apartamento poderá ficar no térreo a qualquer minuto.

— O teto é sólido — replicou Gina com um gesto displi¬cente. — Só está feio, no momento. Mas tenho planos.

— Sempre tem.

Rony caminhou com a irmã pelo salão vazio, forçan¬do o peso do corpo na perna direita. Alcançaram uma pe¬quena sala de entrada muito feia, com paredes rachadas que mostravam os tijolos. Uma escada conduzia ao segundo andar, que parecia estar ocupado por ratos, aranhas e inse¬tos, algo em que Rony nem queria pensar.

— Gina, este lugar...

— Tem potencial — ela cortou com firmeza. — E histó¬ria. Foi construído antes da Guerra Civil.

— Acho que antes da era da pedra lascada — corrigiu o irmão com ironia. Era um homem que gostava de tudo sim¬ples e em ordem. — Tem idéia do quanto irá lhe custar deixar este lugar apresentável?

— Mais ou menos. Vou saber quando conversar com o empreiteiro. É meu, Rony! Lembra-se de quando éramos crianças, e você, Hermione e eu vínhamos caminhar aqui nos arredores?

— Claro! Era um bar, depois tornou-se uma loja, depois...

— Já foi muita coisa — interrompeu Gina. — Começou como uma taverna, em meados de mil e oitocentos. Ninguém nunca deu muita atenção a este lugar, é verdade. Mas eu costumava ficar observando estas paredes e pensava no quanto gostaria de morar aqui, olhar pelas janelas enormes e caminhar por todos os quartos.

Um leve rubor aflorou às faces de Gina, e os olhos ad¬quiriram um tom muito escuro, sinal de que estava sonhan¬do, em seu mundo particular, pensou Rony.

— Pensar assim quando se tem oito anos é muito di¬ferente de adquirir um prédio decadente quando se fica adulto.

— Sim, é verdade, mano. Na primavera passada, quan¬do vim aqui, estava à venda. Outra vez. Não consegui pa¬rar de pensar a respeito. — Gina circundou o salão. Podia visualizá-lo do modo como iria ficar. A madeira reluzente, as paredes pintadas em tom claro. — Voltei para Nova York e para o trabalho, mas não conseguia tirar este lugar da cabeça.

— Costuma ter os pensamentos mais absurdos! Gina deu de ombros ante o comentário do irmão.

— Mas agora isto é meu. Tive certeza assim que entrei. Nunca sentiu uma sensação assim?

Sim, pensou Rony. Sentira aquilo na primeira vez que entrara em um campo de jogo. Concluíra então que a maio¬ria das pessoas de bom senso teria lhe  
dito que jogar bola era um sonho de criança. Mas seus pais nunca disseram isso, do mesmo modo que jamais haviam desencorajado Gina e seus sonhos de bale.

— Sim — falou em voz alta. — Já tive essa sensação. Mas o problema é que com você as coisas estão indo de¬pressa demais. Estou acostumado a vê-la agir com paciên¬cia. E persistência.

— Isso não mudou — redargüiu Gina com um sorriso. — Quando decidi me retirar dos palcos, sabia que desejava ser professora de dança. E sabia que a minha escola seria neste lugar. E, mais do que tudo, desejava voltar para casa.

— Está certo — disse Rony, passando de novo um braço pelo ombro da irmã e beijando-a na testa. — Então vamos fazer acontecer. Mas, no momento, que tal sairmos daqui? Este salão está gelado.

— Um novo sistema de calefação é uma das minhas prio¬ridades.

Rony relanceou um último olhar para a sala e co¬mentou:

— Sua lista de prioridades vai ser bem longa...

Caminharam abraçados, envoltos pelo vento frio de de¬zembro, como faziam nos tempos de criança, por caminhos desnivelados e difíceis, sob as árvores que exibiam os ga¬lhos desnudos, e um céu cinzento, pesado de nuvens.  
Gina podia sentir o cheiro da neve no ar, e isso a exci¬tava.

As fachadas das casas já estavam decoradas para o Na¬tal, com bonecos sorridentes e rosados, representando Papai Noel, e fios de lâmpadas, renas voadoras e homens de neve.

Mas a melhor de todas as decorações, como sempre, era a da Casa da Alegria. A vitrine central da loja de brinque¬dos estava abarrotada de surpresas. Trenós em miniatura, ursos de pelúcia enormes, bonecas vestidas de modo ele¬gante, esportivo ou caseiro, caminhões vermelhos e brilhan¬tes, castelos feitos de blocos de madeira.

A visão geral era de uma alegre e divertida confusão, pensou Gina. Havia o propósito deliberado de dar a impres¬são de que os brinquedos tinham sido jogados ali ao acaso. Mas ela sabia que tudo fora feito com muito cuidado e um profundo e amoroso conhecimento das crianças, para criar aquele efeito maravilhoso.

Ao entrar na loja com o irmão, sinetas tocaram na porta.

Os clientes perambulavam de um lado para o outro. Um menino brincava nas teclas de um piano a um canto. Atrás do balcão, Luna Lovegood colocava em uma caixa de pre¬sentes um bicho de pelúcia com orelhas enormes.

— É um de meus favoritos — dizia para o comprador. — Sua sobrinha vai adorar.

Os óculos deslizaram para a ponta do nariz, enquanto amarrava uma fita vermelha ao redor da caixa. Então, er¬gueu a cabeça, piscou várias vezes e exclamou em tom es¬tridente:

— Rony... Molly, venha ver quem está aqui! Oh! Dê-me um beijo, belezoca!

— O rapaz obedeceu e deu a volta no balcão, enquanto Luna se derretia na frente dele.

— Estou casada há vinte e cinco anos — comentou com o cliente —, mas esse menino me faz sentir jovem de novo. Feliz Natal! Vou chamar sua mãe.

— Não. Pode deixar que vou atrás dela — disse Gina, sorrindo. — Rony fica aqui para flertar com você.

— Então, pode demorar à vontade — disse Luna, piscando o olho.

O irmão, pensou Gina com benevolência, encantava as mulheres desde pequeno porque era muito bonito. Não, corrigiu para si mesma, enquanto andava pela loja que co¬nhecia desde criança, era mais do que simples aparência física, tratava-se de um charme que ele sabia esbanjar com generosidade, sempre que queria. Há muito descobrira que o irmão possuía uma certa magia.

Alguns homens não precisavam fazer nada para deixar as mulheres estáticas. Pensando nisso, Gina deu a volta na seção de carros de brinquedo e abriu caminho entre uma pequena multidão de compradores.  
Foi então que avistou o homem desconhecido. Era lin¬do, pensou. Não. O termo era muito feminino, corrigiu para si mesma. "Viril" era um adjetivo melhor. Ele era... um homem e tanto!

Mais de um metro e oitenta de altura, usava jeans des¬botado, camisa de flanela e uma jaqueta muito leve para o inverno.

As botas de trabalho pareciam velhas, mas resistentes. Quem diria que um tipo tão displicente podia ser tão sexy?

E havia o detalhe dos cabelos também, observou Gina. Preto, todo despenteado, circundando um rosto de traços fortes. Gina não soube como descrever suas feições, pois não eram vulgares nem clássicas. A boca era cheia e parecia ser a única coisa macia no corpo rijo. O nariz era reto, as maçãs do rosto salientes, e os olhos...

Gina não podia ver bem esse detalhe, pois os cílios eram muito longos e estavam abaixados. Mas pareciam ser claros.

Desviou a atenção para as mãos, quando o homem foi pegar um brinquedo. Eram grandes, com dedos longos e fortes.

E enquanto deixava-se levar por um momento do mais completo deleite visual, Gina tropeçou em uma série de carrinhos no chão.

O barulho a fez acordar para a realidade e chamou a atenção do desconhecido que cravou nela os olhos espanta¬dos, muito verdes e brilhantes.

Acertei, pensou Gina, enquanto dizia em voz alta:

— Desculpe... — Riu e abaixou-se para recolher os brin¬quedos. — Espero não ter causado um grave acidente.

— Temos uma ambulância bem aqui, se for o caso — respondeu o homem, exibindo uma miniatura em tons ver¬melho e branco e inclinando-se também para ajudá-la.

— Obrigada. Se conseguirmos sair daqui antes que a polícia chegue, talvez fique livre da cadeia — brincou Gina, sentindo o aroma amadeirado da loção pós-barba. — Vem sempre aqui?

— Na verdade, sim. — Ele a encarou por um longo tem¬po, fazendo-a perceber um brilho interessado no olhar. — Os homens são eternas crianças, não acha?  
— Ouvi falar. Gostar de brincar?

O estranho ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não era comum en¬contrar uma bela e provocante mulher em uma loja para crian¬ças, numa quarta-feira à tarde, ponderou consigo mesmo.

— Depende do jogo. Qual você prefere?

Gina riu, puxando para trás uma mecha de cabelos que caíra sobre o rosto.

— Oh! Gosto de todos os tipos de jogos... principalmen¬te quando ganho.  
Começou a levantar-se, mas ele foi mais rápido, estican¬do as longas pernas e estendendo-lhe a mão, que Gina acei¬tou, sentindo, com satisfação, sua força.  
— Obrigada. Sou Gina.

— Harry. — Ofereceu um conversível azul que segura¬va. — Quer um carro?

— Hoje, não. Estou só olhando, até ver o que me agrada — falou sem pensar, maravilhada com o charme daquele homem.  
Sorriu de novo, flertando abertamente.

Harry precisou conter-se para não suspirar. Já conhece¬ra muitas garotas, mas nenhuma como aquela. Impusera-se uma certa distância do sexo feminino há muito tempo... Aliás, pensou, começava a achar que por tempo demais. 


	2. Chapter 2

— Gina — murmurou, encostando-se em uma pratelei¬ra e ficando de frente para ela, em uma postura também sedutora. — Por que não vamos...

— Gina! Não sabia que viria aqui! — exclamou Molly Weasley, correndo pela loja e empurrando uma enorme betoneira de plástico.

— Trouxe-lhe uma surpresa — disse Gina sorrindo.

— Adoro surpresas! Mas, primeiro... — voltou-se para o rapaz. — Aqui está, Harry, conforme prometi. Chegou na segunda-feira e reservei para você.

— Ótimo! — A expressão sedutora e calculada deu lu¬gar a um riso espontâneo. — Perfeito! James vai vibrar!

— O fabricante faz esses brinquedos para durar. Esta betoneira é algo para divertir uma criança durante anos, não por apenas uma semana depois do Natal. — Molly deu o braço a Gina e perguntou: — Já conheceu minha filha?

Harry ergueu o olhar do brinquedo, surpreso.

— Filha?!

Então, concluiu para si mesmo, aquela era a bailarina. Fazia sentido...

— Acabamos de nos conhecer, devido a um ligeiro aci¬dente de trânsito — disse Gina, sempre sorrindo, mas inda¬gou com um pressentimento sombrio:

— James é seu sobrinho?

— Meu filho.

— Oh!

As fantasias que já criara desvaneceram-se no ar. Que descarado aquele!

Casado e flertando! E não importava quem fora que começara com a provocação, pensou. Ela não era casada.

— Tenho certeza de que vai adorar o presente — falou com frieza, virando-se para Molly. — Mamãe...

— Gina, estava conversando com Harry a respeito de sua escola de dança.

Creio que gostaria que ele desse uma olhada.

— Para quê?

— Harry é empreiteiro. E um excelente marceneiro. Re¬modelou o escritório de seu pai no ano passado e vai refor¬mar minha cozinha. Minha filha exige sempre o melhor — acrescentou Molly para Harry, os olhos sorridentes. — Portanto, é claro que me lembrei de você.

— Agradeço.

— Sou eu que fico agradecida, porque sei que seu tra¬balho é da melhor qualidade, com um preço justo. — A mãe de Gina apertou o braço de Harry. — Eu e Arthur agrade¬ceríamos se fosse ver o prédio.

— Cheguei há dois dias, mamãe. Não vamos nos apres¬sar. Mas encontrei alguém quando estava lá há pouco... Fi¬cou na entrada, encantando Luna.

— O quê? Rony?! Por que não disse antes? Enquanto Molly saía quase correndo, Gina voltou-se para Harry.

— Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

— Igualmente. Telefone-me caso deseje que vá ver o prédio.

— Claro! — Gina recolocou na prateleira o carrinho que ele lhe dera. — Tenho certeza de que seu filho vai adorar o presente. Só tem James?

— Sim, é meu único filho.

— Deve manter você e sua esposa muito ocupados. Agora, se me der licença...

— A mãe de James morreu há quatro anos. Mas, sim, ele me ocupa bastante.

Cuidado para não cometer mais aciden¬tes de trânsito, Gina — advertiu, pondo a betoneira debaixo do braço e afastando-se.

— Belo começo... — murmurou Gina por entre os dentes.

Uma das melhores coisas em ser seu próprio patrão, na opinião de Harry, era poder elaborar sua própria agenda de compromissos. Por outro lado, havia muita dor de cabe¬ça, responsabilidades, papeladas, clientes caloteiros... sem mencionar os períodos em que nem havia clientes. Mas a liberdade de ação compensava todos os aborrecimentos.

Nos últimos seis anos, sua prioridade tinha um nome: James.

Depois de esconder a betoneira sob um pedaço de lona, no banco de trás da picape, foi até um canteiro de obras para ver o andamento dos trabalhos, telefonou para um fornece¬dor para alertar sobre uma entrega especial e parou em outra obra para dar a um cliente em potencial uma estimativa sobre o preço da reforma de um banheiro. Depois foi para casa. Às segundas, quartas e sextas-feiras, fazia questão de estar em casa antes que o ônibus escolar apontasse no final da rua. Nos outros dois dias de escola e, de vez em quando, por um atraso imprevisto, James ficava na casa dos Skully, onde podia passar algumas horas com seu melhor amigo, Rod, sob a vigilância de Beth Skully.

Harry devia muito a Beth e Jerry Skully, em especial pelo fato de

proporcionarem um ambiente seguro e feliz quan¬do James não podia ficar na própria casa. Fazia dez meses que Harry voltara a Shepherdstown e lembrava-se, quase todos os dias, como as cidades pequenas podiam ser agradáveis.  
Com trinta anos, ficava surpreso ao pensar como aban¬donara aquela cidade sem olhar para trás, dez anos antes. Bem, ponderou, ao fazer a curva na esquina de casa, nada era por acaso. Se não tivesse deixado o lar, determinado a abrir caminho para o sucesso, não teria aprendido tanto na vida, não teria conhecido Cho, nem tido James.

Quase fechara o círculo, e estava acabando de transpor as barreiras para reconquistar os pais. Ou, corrigiu em pen¬samento, James estava. Seu pai podia ter ressentimentos em relação ao filho, mas não resistira ao neto.  
Fizera bem em voltar para casa, refletiu, olhando para os bosques que cresciam de cada lado da estrada. Finos flo¬cos de neve começavam a cair do céu cinzento.

Era um bom lugar para se educar uma criança, concluiu Harry com satisfação. Era melhor viverem em uma cidade pequena, onde James tinha uma família, e começarem a co¬nhecer um ao outro de verdade.

E os parentes teriam que amá-lo pelo que era, e não como uma lembrança do passado.

Harry manobrou e estacionou o carro. O ônibus chega¬ria em poucos minutos, e James desceria correndo e entraria na picape, preenchendo o espaço com as exclamações e novidades do dia. Era uma pena que não pudesse compar¬tilhar com o filho certas confidencias também, pensou. Di¬zer a ele que conhecera uma mulher que fizera seu sangue se agitar de novo. Não apenas um ligeiro interesse, mas um verdadeiro terremoto...

Fazia tanto tempo que não tinha esse tipo de sensação... E, que mal havia, afinal? Uma moça atraente que, percebe¬ra, era desinibida e não se importava em demonstrar o in¬teresse que sentira por ele.

Mas um aperto no coração o fez perceber que alguém podia sair magoado. Entretanto, o risco poderia valer a pena... se não se tratasse da filha de Molly e Arthur Weasley.

Conhecia muita coisa a respeito de Gina Weasley. Baila¬rina, socialite e amiga das artes. Harry preferia ir ao dentis¬ta do que assistir a um espetáculo de bale e já se fartara de cultura na época de seu breve casamento.

Mas Cho fora especial. Uma pessoa simples e natu¬ral em um ambiente pomposo e arrogante. Mesmo assim, fora difícil para os dois, lembrou Harry. Jamais saberia se continuariam a percorrer o caminho juntos, se ela continuas¬se viva, porém gostava de pensar que sim.

Por mais que a amasse, o casamento lhe ensinara que era mais fácil viver ao lado das pessoas de sua terra natal.

Voltando ao presente, felicitou-se por ter resistido à ten¬tação de convidar Gina Weasley para sair. Ainda bem que descobrira quem ela era antes de flertar abertamente. A paternidade apagara de seu caráter a arrogância e a temeri¬dade dos tempos de rapaz, transformando-o em um homem amadurecido.

Naquele instante, ouviu o motor do ônibus que se apro¬ximava e aprumou-se no assento da picape, todo sorriden¬te. Não havia lugar no mundo, pensou, onde gostaria de estar, além de Shepherdstown.

O grande ônibus amarelo parou com um gemido, os faróis brilhando. O motorista acenou, da maneira atenciosa e alegre das cidades pequenas. Harry cumprimentou tam¬bém, e viu seu filho vir correndo.

James era um menino forte. O rosto era redondo e alegre, os olhos verdes como os do pai, e a boca ainda mostrava a inocência da infância.

Observando o filho, sentiu uma onda de carinho e amor inundar-lhe o coração. Então a porta da picape se abriu, e o menino entrou, estabanado como um cãozinho novo.

— Olá, papai! Está nevando! Talvez a neve cubra tudo e não tenha aula amanhã, e a gente possa ficar fazendo bonecos de neve. Que tal?

— Se isso acontecer, prometo que faremos os bonecos e andaremos de trenó.

— Verdade?

— Sim. Sem dúvida.

— Oba! Adivinhe!

Harry ligou o motor do carro.

— O quê?

— Faltam só quinze dias para o Natal. A vovó diz que o tempo voa, portanto o Natal praticamente já chegou.

— Praticamente — repetiu Harry, estacionando em fren¬te à casa de três andares.

— Então — continuou James entusiasmado —, se é quase Natal, posso ganhar um presente?

Harry franziu o cenho e cerrou os lábios, como se esti¬vesse pensando muito no assunto, depois disse:

— Sabe, James? Foi uma boa tentativa.

— Ora! — exclamou o menino, desapontado. Harry riu, abraçando o garoto.

— Mas se me der um abraço, farei a famosa Pizza Mági¬ca dos Potter para o jantar.

— Certo! — replicou James, passando os braços pelo pes¬coço do pai.

Harry sentiu-se em casa.

— Está nervosa? — perguntou Arthur Weasley, observan¬do a filha servir-se de café.

Era uma perfeição, pensou, orgulhoso. A massa de ca¬belos ruivos e brilhantes estava presa para trás com uma tiara e descia pelas costas delicadas. O conjunto cinza-chumbo de calça e jaqueta realçava a elegância natural do corpo delgado. O rosto, tão parecido com o da mãe, era sereno e belo.

Sim, concluiu, era perfeita e adorável. Uma mulher no auge de sua beleza. Por que era tão difícil para os pais cons¬tatarem que os filhos cresceram?, perguntou-se, com melan¬colia.

— Por que deveria estar nervosa, papai? Quer mais café?

— Sim, obrigado. Porque hoje é o dia D. Dentro de al¬gumas horas, será proprietária de um imóvel, com todas as alegrias e problemas que isso implica.

— Estou ansiosa! — Gina sentou-se e começou a mordiscar o pãozinho que torrara para o café da manhã. — Planejei tudo com muito cuidado.

— Sempre age assim. Não é novidade.

— Estou ciente de que é um risco usar a maior parte das minhas economias nesse investimento. Mas sei que posso arcar com as despesas do projeto pelos próximos cinco anos.

Arthur aquiesceu, comentando:

— Tem o tino comercial de sua mãe.

— Agrada-me pensar que sim. E também gostaria de ter sua habilidade de professor. Afinal, sou uma artista, filha de pais artistas. E o pouco que lecionei em Nova York des¬pertou meu interesse para ensinar. — Gina acrescentou lei¬te ao café. — Estou me estabelecendo em minha cidade natal, onde tenho sólidos contatos com a comunidade.

— Sem dúvida!

Gina largou o pão e pegou a xícara com café.

— O nome dos Weasley é muito respeitado, e sou co¬nhecida no mundo da dança. Estudei bale por vinte anos, suei e penei durante centenas de aulas. Devo saber o sufi¬ciente para ensinar.

— É claro!

Gina suspirou. Tinha certeza de que não enganava o pai. Ele a conhecia de dentro para fora e era um homem sábio.

— Muito bem, papai! Sabe o que é sentir um nó no es¬tômago quando se morre de medo?

— Sei.

— Pois eu sinto um aperto na garganta também. Não fiquei nervosa desse jeito nem na primeira vez que fiz um solo de dança.

— Porque jamais duvidou de seu talento. Agora está pisando em terreno desconhecido, meu bem. — Cobriu-lhe a mão com a sua. — Aliás, ficaria preocupado se não se sentisse assim.

— E também preocupa-se que eu esteja cometendo um erro.

Spencer apertou os dedos da filha.

— Não é bem isso. Temo que, em breve, sinta falta de se exibir no palco outra vez. Que tenha saudade da compa¬nhia de bale e da antiga vida. Eu preferia que tivesse espe¬rado um pouco mais para tomar a decisão de parar e assu¬mir novas responsabilidades. Por outro lado, estou radian¬te que esteja de volta.

— Bem, pode ficar sossegado. Quando assumo uma ta¬refa, vou até o fim.

— Sei disso também.

E isso era uma das coisas que o preocupava, pensou, mas não expressou o pensamento em voz alta.

Gina voltou a mordiscar o pão e sorriu, mudando de assunto:

— Então, conte-me sobre os planos de reforma da cozi¬nha.

Arthur fez uma careta e olhou em volta, passando a mão por entre os cabelos ruivos, entremeados de fios pra¬teados.

— Não estou de acordo. Sua mãe está com essa mania de reformas. Só fala em mudar isso e aquilo, e em Harry Potter. O que há de errado com a nossa cozinha?

— Nada, além do fato de que ela é a mesma de vinte anos atrás.

— E daí? É maravilhosa e muito confortável. Mas Harry teve que chegar e dar uma série de palpites para encher a cabeça de sua mãe!

Gina sufocou uma risada ante o desespero do pai, mas mostrou-se solidária.

— Sabe como são os empreiteiros, papai.

— E estão falando em janelas arredondadas. Já temos uma janela normal! — Arthur fez um gesto em direção à pia. — Está ótima. Pode-se olhar através dela à vontade. Ouça o que digo, aquele rapaz seduziu sua mãe com pro¬messas de revestimentos em carvalho.

Dessa vez Gina riu de verdade e apoiou um cotovelo sobre a mesa.

— Fale-me sobre Potter, papai.

— Trabalha bem. Mas nem por isso quero que venha pôr abaixo minha cozinha

— Mora na cidade há muito tempo?

— Cresceu aqui perto, mas partiu com vinte anos. Foi para Washington trabalhar em construções.

Gina não conseguia vencer a curiosidade.

— Ouvi dizer que tem um filho.

— Sim, James. A esposa de Harry morreu há vários anos. Tenho a impressão que ele voltou para educar o menino perto da família. Regressou faz um ano, acho. Logo adqui¬riu a reputação de executar trabalhos de qualidade. Fará um bom serviço na sua escola de bale.

— Se eu resolver contratá-lo — enfatizou Gina.

Imaginou Harry com roupas de trabalho, mas não ou¬sou contar ao pai o que pensava. Teria apenas um relacio¬namento profissional com o empreiteiro. Mas, de qualquer modo, imaginava que devia ficar muito bonito manejando suas ferramentas.

Acabara. O nó na garganta continuava, mas já era pro¬prietária de um grande, belo e dilapidado prédio na linda cidade universitária de Shepherdstown, no Estado da Vir¬gínia Ocidental.

O prédio ficava a poucas quadras da casa de seus pais, da loja de brinquedos da mãe e da universidade onde o pai lecionava. Estava cercada pela família, amigos e vizinhos.

(...)

Alinemaioli: Não vai ter HR! Em média a fic deve ter uns 32, 33 capitulos... Não conto mais nada. Hoho ;**

Comenteem x) 


	3. Chapter 3

Deus! Todos a conheciam, pensou, e estariam observan¬do seu progresso ou derrocada. Por que não abrira a escola no Estado de Utah ou do Novo México?

Algum lugar onde fosse uma completa desconhecida e onde ninguém tivesse expectativas a seu respeito?

Gina concluiu que o pensamento era tolo. Adquirira o prédio ali porque era sua cidade natal, onde desejava ficar. 

Não haveria fracassos, prometeu a si mesma ao estacio¬nar o carro. Teria sucesso porque iria tomar conta de tudo pessoalmente. Daria um passo de cada vez, do modo pon¬derado e seguro de sempre. E trabalharia como uma escra¬va até ver tudo perfeito. 

Não iria desapontar os pais, concluiu. O importante era que a propriedade já era sua... e do banco. 

Subiu os poucos degraus da entrada, abriu a porta e pe¬netrou no futuro.  
Mas o futuro cheirava a poeira e tinha teias de aranha. 

Isso iria mudar, pensou, e em breve. Logo iria sentir no ar da casa o odor agradável de madeira e tinta fresca... 

Isso a fez lembrar que precisava contratar uma equipe de trabalho. 

Atravessou o salão, os passos ecoando no vazio, e avis¬tou um pequeno aparelho de som no centro. Surpresa, cor¬reu e pegou o cartão ao lado do equipamento, sorrindo ao reconhecer a caligrafia da mãe. 

Abriu o envelope e leu o cartão com o desenho de uma bailarina se exercitando na barra: 

Parabéns, Gina!  
Este é um pequeno  
presente dado com carinho para  
que sempre tenha música em sua vida. 

Com amor,  
Mamãe, Papai e Rony. 

— Meus queridos — murmurou. — Nunca se esquecem de mim. 

Com lágrimas no olhos, abaixou-se e ligou o som. Os acordes de uma de suas composições favoritas ecoaram no salão vazio, fazendo-a lembrar-se de como se sentira emo¬cionada e orgulhosa quando dançara pela primeira vez no palco em Nova York. 

Gina alongou-se, os nervos vibrando. Depois começou a fazer piruetas pela sala, entrando no ritmo da música. 

Os movimentos eram feitos com suavidade. Envolta pela música, a tiara que usava nos cabelos deslizou para o chão, e Gina sentiu que voava, livre e feliz. Finalizou a dança com um rápido volteio, e um braço estendido no ar. 

— Deveria atirar-lhe rosas, mas não trouxe nenhuma. O coração de Gina, já acelerado, pareceu que iria estou¬rar. Respirou fundo, voltou-se e encarou Harry. 

Lá estava, parado junto à porta, as mãos nos bolsos, e uma caixa de ferramentas aos pés. 

— Vai ficar me devendo — Gina conseguiu dizer com esforço. — Gosto das vermelhas. Nossa! Você me assustou! 

— Desculpe. A porta não estava fechada e não me ou¬viu bater. 

Na verdade, quando a vira pela janela, decidira não bater. Ela nem mesmo ouviria se o fizesse... Apenas ficara parado no batente da porta, encantado.

Uma mulher com aquela aparência e feminilidade deixava um homem louco. E tinha certeza de que ela sabia disso. 

— Tudo bem. — Gina desligou o aparelho de som. — Estava me iniciando neste lugar. Embora a dança pareça melhor com muitas luzes e as roupas certas. — Segurou os cabelos, puxando-os para trás, e desejando que as batidas do coração voltassem ao normal. — Então, o que posso fa¬zer por você? 

Harry veio ao seu encontro, parando para pegar a tiara do chão. 

— Perdeu isto quando fazia uma pirueta — murmurou. 

— Obrigada. — Gina guardou o adorno no bolso. Harry gostaria de vê-la outra vez com os cabelos bem presos, pois a visão que apresentava no momento, as faces escaldantes, a cabeleira solta, era muito perturbadora... como a de uma mulher que acabara de fazer amor. Tratou de falar: 

— Não esperava visitas, não é? 

— É verdade, mas gosto de surpresas. — Principalmen¬te, ela pensou, quando tinham olhos verdes e um sorriso sexy. 

— Sua mãe pediu-me para passar por aqui e dar uma olhada no prédio. 

— Bem, e o que acha? 

— É um belo prédio antigo. Tem potencial. Fundações sólidas. Foi construído para durar. 

— Que bom ouvir isso de você, que entende dessas coi¬sas. Todos pensam que sou louca para despender tanto di¬nheiro e tempo neste prédio velho. 

— É um bom investimento, se fizer a coisa certa e tiver paciência. 

— E como farei isso? Vontade não me falta. 

— A primeira coisa será examinar o sistema de calefação. Está gelado aqui dentro. 

Ela sorriu. 

— Acho que vamos no entender bem. O sistema de aque¬cimento fica no porão. Quer dar uma olhada? 

Gina o acompanhou ao porão, o que Harry não espera¬va que ela fizesse. Não gritou nem pulou quando um camundongo passou correndo por eles, nem quando viram uma cobra morta há muito tempo que, por certo, viera de¬vorar os parentes do ratinho. 

Sabia que as mulheres do tipo frágil em geral soltavam gritinhos ou se retraíam, apavoradas, diante de qualquer animal que rastejasse ou corresse.

Porém, Gina apenas fran¬ziu o nariz, pegou um caderninho no bolso da jaqueta

e fez umas anotações. 

Harry anunciou que a velha caldeira estava arruinada e passou a desfiar os prós e os contras de usar gás ou eletricida¬de, embora achasse que, para Gina,

estivesse falando grego e fosse melhor passar as informações para o pai dela.

Quando externou essa idéia, ela respondeu com frieza educada: 

— Meu pai é compositor e professor universitário. Crê que entenderia mais do que eu só porque é homem? 

Harry pareceu pensar por um instante e respondeu: 

— Sim. 

— Então sua opinião é incorreta. Pode me enviar as in¬formações, mas pelo que me explicou, estou inclinada a optar pelo aquecimento a vapor. Parece mais simples e mais eficiente, já que os canos e radiadores já estão instalados.

Desejo conservar o máximo possível da aparência original do prédio e, ao mesmo tempo, torná-lo habitável e atraen¬te. Também quero que verifique as chaminés e faça os re¬paros que achar necessários. 

Harry não ligou muito para o tom de voz gelado, pois concordou com a opinião.

Disse: 

— Você é quem manda... 

— Certo. 

— Está com teias de aranha nos cabelos, patroa. 

— Você também. Por favor, providencie uma dedetização e a limpeza do porão.

Precisa de uma iluminação me¬lhor. Poderá ser utilizado como adega e despensa. Precisa¬mos aproveitar todos os recursos. 

— Ótimo — aprovou Harry, pegando uma caderneta e um lápis e fazendo suas próprias anotações. 

Gina dirigiu-se à escada, sacudiu o corrimão vacilante e acrescentou: 

— Não é preciso embelezá-la, mas quero que seja segu¬ra para ninguém correr o risco de cair e rolar os degraus. 

— Tudo será feito dentro dos preceitos de segurança. Não trabalho de outra forma. 

— É bom saber disso. Agora deixe-me mostrar-lhe o que desejo fazer no andar principal. 

E sabia mesmo o que queria, concluiu Harry. Talvez fosse até um pouco detalhista demais para o seu gosto. Entretanto, precisava dar-lhe crédito pela intenção de mo¬dernizar o edifício e conservar suas excentricidades e charme de épocas passadas. Não conseguia visualizar uma escola de bale ali, mas, sem dúvida, ela sim. 

Gina continuou falando sobre a iluminação e os reparos que desejava. Queria que a cozinha fosse reformada, tornan¬do-a menor e mais eficiente e usando o espaço extra para fazer um escritório. 

Os outros cômodos que, ao longo dos anos, haviam tido diversas utilidades, seriam vestiários, com balcões e armários. 

— Parece muita sofisticação para uma escola de bale de cidade pequena. 

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

— Não é, não. É o correto. Agora, estes dois banheiros... Parou diante de duas portas contíguas. 

— Se quer aumentar, posso abrir uma parede entre os dois. 

— Não. É melhor deixar dois banheiros. Harry baixou o caderno de notas e encarou-a. 

— Pretende matricular meninos? — Sorriu de modo ma¬licioso. — Acha que as mães da cidade vão deixar os filhos fazer piruetas e volteios? 

— Já ouviu falar em Barishnikov? Davidov? — Gina estava muito acostumada com o preconceito machista so¬bre o bale e não ficou irritada. — Aposto em um dançarino bem treinado contra qualquer atleta em um teste de força e resistência. 

— E quem usa o tutu? — brincou Harry, referindo-se ao saiote das bailarinas.  
Gina suspirou com paciência, sabendo que teria de enfren¬tar aquele tipo de comentário em uma cidade do interior. 

— Para sua informação, os bailarinos são homens de ver¬dade. Quer saber de uma coisa? Meu primeiro namorado foi premier danseur, que quer dizer primeiro bailarino de um corpo de bale, dirigia uma Harley e pulava mais alto do que Michael Jordan. Mas Jordan não usa malhas, não é mesmo? Só shorts. 

— Uniforme de basquete — corrigiu Harry. 

— É tudo convenção, não acha? Quanto aos banheiros, ficam os dois, mas totalmente reformados, desde azulejos nas paredes até pias baixas para crianças. E quero tudo branco. 

— Entendi. 

— Vamos prosseguir — comandou Gina, acenando para a escada no final do corredor. — Próximo andar. Meu apar¬tamento. 

— Vai morar aqui? Em cima da escola? 

— Morar, respirar, comer e trabalhar aqui. É assim que se transforma um sonho em realidade. E tenho idéias bem definidas sobre meu cantinho particular. 

— Tenho certeza disso — resmungou Harry. 

Idéias específicas e boas, concluiu Harry uma hora mais tarde. Podia não concordar com certos detalhes do andar principal, mas sem dúvida precisava admitir o bom gosto no outro andar. Gina queria conservar os moldes originais e restaurar os entalhes de madeira, declarando que se des¬cobrisse quem os pintara de branco, arrastaria para o meio da rua e daria um açoites. 

Harry não teve escolha senão concordar. 

Certas partes da madeira estavam danificadas e ele gos¬tou da perspectiva de restaurá-las sozinho, fazendo-as ficar novas como as demais. Gina desejava conservar as enormes tábuas do assoalho, e Harry faria o mesmo, se a casa fosse sua. A medida que fazia a vistoria, viu-se invadido pela mesma excitação da proprietária em ressaltar de novo todo o grande potencial do velho prédio. Deixar sua marca em um imóvel que lá estava, firme, passando de uma geração para a outra. 

Houvera um tempo, pensou Harry, em que só trabalha¬ra com as mãos e o cérebro, deixando o coração de lado. Fazia um serviço bem-feito e recebia o pagamento. Mas o amor-próprio e o orgulho tinham surgido depois, e isso o fizera aprimorar-se e tornar-se um verdadeiro artesão. Fa¬zer algo bonito para durar era seu objetivo. Construir uma vida. 

Voltando o pensamento para o trabalho atual, concluiu que tinha nas mãos uma grande oportunidade e não via a hora de começar a trabalhar. Mesmo que isso significasse lidar com Gina Weasley e ficar irritado... 

Esperava, caso fechassem o negócio, que ela não fosse uma dessas clientes que ficavam aparecendo e rondando toda hora, fazendo perguntas e bisbilhotando. Em especial, concluiu de má vontade, se estivesse usando aquele maldi¬to perfume tão sexy... 

Lembrou-se do item "banheiros". As antigas banheiras iriam permanecer, e novas pias, brancas, seriam colocadas. Os ladrilhos ficariam para depois, quando ele trouxesse as amostras para serem escolhidas. 

Porém, quando chegaram na parte da cozinha e Gina co¬meçou a dar as ordens, Harry foi firme: 

— Pretende cozinhar de verdade aqui, ou apenas usar o microondas? 

— Cozinhar. Sei fazer isso muito bem. 

— Então será preciso um trabalho sólido — retrucou ele com brusquidão. — Vai precisar de um ambiente eficiente. A pia deverá ficar sob a janela, e não nessa parede. — Apon¬tou para o local. — A geladeira e o fogão ficarão ali para não precisar correr de um lado para o outro. 

— Sim, mas... — ela tentou interrompê-lo. 

— Ali ficará a copa — continuou Harry, como se não estivesse ouvindo —, com um belo balcão ligado à cozinha. Vamos colocá-lo ali... — Pegou uma trena no bolso. — Sim! E terá espaço para alguns tamboretes, de modo a ter lugar para trabalhar, sentar e circular sem desperdiçar espaço. 

— Estava pensando em pôr uma mesa... 

— Então vai ficar sempre dando voltas nela, sem neces¬sidade. 

— Talvez. 

Gina lembrou-se da mesa na copa dos pais, onde sem¬pre conversavam pela manhã. Estava sendo sentimental, concluiu, precisava ser mais prática. 

— Deixe-me tomar todas as medidas e da próxima vez trarei desenhos. Poderá estudá-los e tomar sua decisão de¬pois. 

— Certo, Potter! Temos tempo. O andar principal é meu maior interesse. 

— Vou levar algum tempo para fazer o projeto e trazer um orçamento. Mas já vou avisando que vai ser caro, e um trabalho de quatro meses. 

Gina já chegara a essa conclusão, mas ouvir aquilo do empreiteiro foi um choque. Pensou um instante e acabou suspirando. 

— Está bem. Faça o que for necessário e, caso decida contratá-lo, quando estará disponível? 

— Em pouco tempo. Conseguirei a licença na prefeitu¬ra para a reforma e comprarei uma parte do material. E provável que comece a reforma na primeira semana do ano. 

— Que beleza! Apresente o orçamento, Sr. Potter, e verei se fecharemos negócio. 

Ela o deixou tomando medidas e fazendo cálculos, e desceu para ficar no alpendre. Podia ouvir o rumor do tráfego na rua principal, a menos de um quarteirão da casa. E sentia também o odor agradável da fumaça que saía de al¬guma lareira ou fogão a lenha na vizinhança. O gramado na frente da casa estava um desastre, com ervas daninhas por todos os lados e uma árvore quase morta. 

Do outro lado da rua estreita erguia-se um outro edifí¬cio de tijolos que fora transformado em prédio de aparta¬mentos. Era antigo, bem cuidado e muito quieto, àquela hora da tarde. 

Pensou no que Harry dissera sobre o trabalho sair caro. Ainda bem que economizara bastante na época dos espetá¬culos de bale. Por sorte não levara uma vida extravagante nos últimos anos. E tinha o jeito da mãe para os negócios, sem dúvida. As economias haviam crescido, e ainda tinha o dinheiro da herança dos avós. E se sentisse que os recur¬sos estavam diminuindo muito depressa, poderia fazer al¬gumas apresentações com a companhia de bale, porque essa porta ficara aberta. 

Na verdade, pensou Gina, com todas as semanas de re¬forma pela frente, até que seria aconselhável trabalhar e ganhar mais algum dinheiro. Estava acostumada a ter uma vida agitada e produtiva. Uma vez iniciadas as obras, nada haveria a fazer ali, enquanto os operários transitassem o tempo todo.  
Seria fácil, pensou, ir à Nova York para trabalhar e vol¬tar para a casa dos pais, onde ficaria instalada até o término das obras. Ensaiar, atuar e regressar para sua cidade. Sim, sorriu consigo mesma, essa talvez fosse a melhor solução no momento. 

Mas, de imediato, queria ver seu plano começar a tor¬nar-se realidade. 

— Gina? — Harry surgiu com a jaqueta na mão. — Está frio aqui fora. 

— Um pouco. Esperava que nevasse. Quase aconteceu no outro dia. 

— Contanto que a neve não chegue a um metro. 

— O quê? 

— Nada. Continue a pensar em seus projetos. 

Com um gesto automático, colocou a jaqueta sobre os ombros de Gina, erguendo os longos cabelos para ajeitar a gola. Pareciam fios de seda em suas mãos, pensou consigo mesmo. 

Ainda sentia a maciez da cabeleira ruiva, quando ela voltou a cabeça e o encarou. 

Bem, pensou Gina com os olhos brilhantes, afinal ele estava interessado. E sentiu o coração acelerar. 

— Por que não vamos até a esquina tomar um café? — Voltou a dar o primeiro passo, como se fosse um teste para os dois. — Podemos discutir... o tamanho do balcão da co¬zinha. 

Harry voltou a sentir a mesma excitação sensual que ela provocara na loja de brinquedos. 

— É a mulher mais bonita que já conheci. 

— Como me pareço muito com minha mãe, agradeço em meu nome e no dela. Quanto a você... também é muito bonito. Mal consigo tirar os olhos de seu rosto — acrescen¬tou com ousadia. 

Harry sentiu a garganta seca. O que acontecera com as mulheres desde que saíra de circulação? Quando haviam começado a seduzir os homens em alpendres no meio da tarde? Seus pensamentos ficaram sem resposta.  
Sentia o vento frio de dezembro fustigar-lhe o rosto, mis¬turado ao calor intenso nas veias. 

Tentando proteger-se, segurou-a pelos braços. A jaque¬ta deslizou dos ombros delicados, e ele sentiu a rigidez dos músculos bem exercitados sob o tecido da blusa. 

Os olhos de Gina eram da cor de grafite, pensou Harry. Misteriosos como uma noite sem luar. Bastaria inclinar a cabeça ou, ainda melhor, erguê-la do chão, e encontraria a maciez dos lábios sensuais e arrogantes. Mas ocorreu-lhe a idéia fantástica de que poderia queimar a boca como se a encostasse em ferro em brasa, e isso era muito perigoso. 

— Não estou acostumado a receber elogios. 

Gina ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e deu-lhe um leve e rápido beijo nos lábios. As mãos fortes apertaram-lhe os braços, quase fazendo-a gritar. Achando graça da tensão dele, voltou a tocar o solo com o pés. 

— Você não pode fazer isso. 

Assim dizendo, Harry a soltou e abaixou-se para pegar a caixa de ferramentas, maldizendo o tremor nas mãos, que não conseguia controlar. 

— Não concordo, mas não vou forçar mais. Gostaria de reencontrá-lo, se lhe convier. Mas independente disso, como ambos gostamos deste prédio e aprovo quase todas as suas idéias, espero que possamos trabalhar juntos. 

Harry soltou o ar dos pulmões. 

— Você é uma figura e tanto, Gina! 

— E verdade, sou mesmo. Não me desculpo por ser assim. Vou esperar ansiosa para ver os desenhos e ouvir o preço. Se precisar voltar para tirar mais medidas, sabe onde me encontrar. 

— Sim, sei. 

Gina permaneceu onde estava, vendo-o caminhar para a calçada e entrar na picape. Ficaria surpreso se ouvisse o som trêmulo do suspiro que deixou escapar, pensou, assim que ele partiu. E se assustaria também se a visse, de modo lento, sentar no degrau do alpendre e ficar sonhando acordada. 

Gina sentiu um frio intenso. Mas era devido à emoção. Esperou até se acalmar e sentir as batidas do coração volta¬rem ao normal. 

Harry Potter. 

(...)

Alinemaioli: Infelizmente não posso contar mais nada. Espero que goste desse capitulo (:

COMENTEEM ;**


	4. Chapter 4

Não era estranho que um homem que só vira duas ve¬zes pudesse causar um efeito tão devastador? Não costu¬mava ser tímida com o sexo oposto, admitiu com franque¬za, mas era muito seletiva.  
Entretanto, depois de dois encontros... Não! Precisava ser honesta consigo mesma, pensou. Depois de um encon¬tro, desejava fazer amor com Harry! A segunda vez que o vira só servira para reforçar essa idéia e aguçar o desejo que a deixava confusa.  
Então, concluiu consigo mesma, faria a coisa certa. Iria se acalmar, clarear a mente, e começar a pensar na melhor maneira de satisfazer esse desejo.

James estava sentado na escrivaninha dupla que ele e o pai chamavam de "escritório", e, com cuidado, escrevia as le¬tras do alfabeto. Era seu trabalho. Do mesmo modo que o pai estava fazendo o dele, do outro lado da mesa, pensou.  
Os papéis de rascunho, réguas e lápis pareciam bem mais divertidos que o alfabeto, matutou o menino. Mas o pai dissera que se fizesse seu dever direito, dar-lhe-ia os lápis coloridos para desenhar.  
James imaginou que desenharia uma casa gigantesca, como a que tinham na colina, com o velho celeiro que o pai transformara em oficina. E a cobriria com muita neve. E poria um cachorro.  
Seus avós tinham um cão, lembrou-se, embora Buddy já fosse bem velho. Mas era muito divertido. Entretanto ti¬nha que ficar com os avós... Um dia teria seu próprio ca¬chorro e o chamaria de Mike, decidiu. Atiraria bolas para o cão buscar e o deixaria dormir em sua cama.  
Seu pai dissera que poderia ter um, assim que se tor¬nasse mais responsável. E isso poderia acontecer no dia seguinte, concluiu, feliz.  
James ergueu o rostinho e olhou para Harry, imaginando se podia perguntar se já era responsável. Mas o pai estava com aquele olhar sério, a testa franzida... não aborrecido, mas o olhar de quando trabalhava, pensou o menino. E quando o interrompia no trabalho, a resposta era sempre a mesma: "Não posso falar sobre isso agora".  
Porém, escrever o alfabeto começava a cansar. James que¬ria desenhar a casa, brincar com os caminhões ou com o computador... ou ainda, quem sabe, dar uma olhada pela janela e ver se começara a nevar.  
Principiou a bater com o pé na parte de baixo da escri¬vaninha.  
— James, não balance a mesa.  
— Tenho que escrever o alfabeto inteiro?  
— Sim.  
— Por quê?  
— Porque sim.  
— Mas fui até o g...  
— Se não escrever até o fim, não vai conhecer as pala¬vras que começam com as letras que deixou de fora.  
— Mas...  
— Viu? Não vai conseguir escrever "mas". M-A-S.  
James suspirou da maneira profunda e sincera como fa¬zem os meninos de seis anos. Escreveu mais três letras e voltou a olhar para Harry.  
— Pai...  
— Humm...  
— P-A-I.  
Harryy ergueu o olhar e viu o filho sorrindo.  
— Muito engraçado.  
— Sei soletrar "James" também.  
Harry estreitou os olhos, com expressão séria.  
— E "concentração"?  
— O que é isso? Leva mostarda? O pai não conteve o riso.  
— Como consegue ser tão esperto, garoto?  
— Vovó disse que sou igual a você. Posso ver o que está desenhando? Disse que é para a moça que dança. Posso ver?  
— Sim, é para aquela moça, e não, só verá o desenho quando eu terminar.  
Assim falando, Harry pensou que, por mais que dese¬jasse parar tudo e dar atenção ao filho, precisava ensinar-lhe a ser responsável, e só conseguiria isso demonstrando responsabilidade. Esse era um dos paradoxos em ser pai.  
— O que acontece quando você não acaba o que come¬çou? — perguntou ao menino.  
James ergueu o olhar com paciência.  
— Nada.  
— Isso mesmo.  
James voltou a suspirar e a pegar o lápis, porque não vira o pai sorrir dessa vez.  
Mas Harry estava louco para deixar os desenhos de lado e fazer o que o filho desejasse, pelo resto da noite. Ao infer¬no com o trabalho e a responsabilidade!  
Porém, também estava ansioso por outra coisa: termi¬nar o que começara.  
Enquanto fazia cálculos, imaginou se o próprio pai tam¬bém o observara cheio de preocupação quando era meni¬no. Era provável, concluiu com seus botões, embora jamais tivesse demonstrado. Tiago Potter nunca fora homem de ficar conversando. Ia e voltava do trabalho, dia após dia, e esperava que o jantar estivesse pronto às sete horas.  
Esperava também que o filho cumprisse suas obrigações, não se metesse em encrencas, e, acima de tudo, fizesse o que lhe mandava sem questionar. Uma dessas expectativas con¬sistia em que o filho seguisse seus passos. E Harry sabia que decepcionara o pai em todas as áreas, e que fora decepcio¬nado também.  
Não pretendia sobrecarregar James com o mesmo tipo de exigências e expectativas.  
— Pronto — James ergueu o papel, sacudindo-o como uma bandeira da vitória. — Acabei!  
— Pare de sacudir, garoto, para que eu possa ver. — Estava longe de ser um trabalho meticuloso, Harry observou, quando o menino lhe estendeu o papel, mas fizera tudo, do início até o fim. — Muito bem! Quer mais uma folha?  
— Posso ficar ao seu lado e ajudar você, papai?  
— Claro! — concordou Harry, prevendo que aquilo pro¬longaria seu trabalho em pelo menos mais uma hora. Mas valia a pena conceder algum tempo para o menino. Incli¬nou-se e pegou-o no colo. — Bem, o que vemos aqui é o apartamento que fica em cima da escola de bale.  
— Por que as bailarinas usam aquelas roupas engraça¬das para dançar, papai?  
— Não faço a menor idéia. E como sabe disso?  
— Vi um desenho na televisão, e os elefantes dançavam com umas saias pequenas e gozadas. Faziam piruetas na ponta dos pés. Os elefantes tem dedões?  
- Um dia iremos verificar isso na Enciclopédia dos Animais. Agora pegue o lápis. Desenhe uma linha aqui.  
— Certo!  
Pai e filho ficaram trabalhando, as cabeças unidas, a mão grande guiando a pequena. Quando James começou a bocejar, Harry o ergueu, apoiando-o no ombro.  
— Não estou com sono — murmurou o menino, com a cabeça pendendo.  
— Quando acordar amanhã, faltarão só cinco dias para o Natal.  
— Posso ganhar o presente antes?  
Harry sorriu. A voz da criança estava pastosa, e o corpo pesado, suspenso em seu ombro. Dirigiu-se à sala de estar e parou um instante, ninando-o, como fazia quando era um bebê e chorava no meio da noite.  
Olhou para a árvore de Natal e achou que não era das mais bonitas. Mas apresentava um ar festivo. Os enfeites multicoloridos cobriam todos os galhos, e festões de prata circundavam as lâmpadas pequenas.  
Em vez de um anjo ou uma estrela no topo, havia um Papai Noel sorridente e bonachão. James ainda acreditava no bom velhinho, e Harry perguntou-se se ainda teria aquela ilusão no ano seguinte.  
Com o pensamento voltado para o passar dos anos, olhou o rosto do filho, aspirando o perfume dos cabelos pretos.  
Depois que levou James para a cama, voltou para o andar térreo e preparou um bule de café. Talvez não devesse fa¬zer aquilo, pensou, já tomando a primeira xícara. O café provavelmente lhe tiraria o sono.  
Postou-se à janela, bebericando, e olhando para a noite escura. A casa ficava no alto de uma colina, e muito silen¬ciosa quando James dormia. Havia horas, durante o dia, que ele fazia tanto barulho e bagunça que o pai chegava a pen¬sar que nunca teria um momento de paz e tranqüilidade. Mas quando isso acontecia, como naquele momento, pen¬sou, com um sorriso, ficava ansioso pela algazarra do filho. Mais um paradoxo na vida dos pais.  
Entretanto, o que sentia no momento era inquietação, um sentimento que não experimentava havia muito tempo. Sendo pai, profissional e cuidando da casa não lhe sobrava tempo para experiências pessoais. E continuaria assim, pen¬sou, caminhando pela cozinha enquanto tomava o café.  
Havia trabalho suficiente na casa para mantê-lo ocupa¬do pelo resto da vida. Deveria ter comprado uma menor, pensou, e mais prática. O pai o alertara sobre isso quando fizera o primeiro pagamento do casarão.  
O problema era que se apaixonara pelo lugar, e James também. E estava dando certo, concluiu, olhando em torno da cozinha moderna, com os armários com portas de vidro e o balcão de granito.  
Entretanto, seu trabalho continuava sendo a grande prio¬ridade, e continuava precisando conciliar os preparativos para o Natal e a incumbência que assumira na nova residência-escola de Gina Weasley.  
Precisava apresentar a planta na tarde seguinte e con¬tratar uma babá para James, durante o período das férias. Mas nunca aprovava nenhuma, e sentia muito remorso por dei¬xar o filho entregue a uma pessoa estranha.  
Sabia que Beth Skully não se importaria de ficar com o menino pelo menos parte do dia, mas depois de tantos fa¬vores, Harry receava incomodar os vizinhos.

Em uma emer¬gência podia chamar a mãe, mas sempre que fazia isso sen¬tia-se um fracasso em relação a James.  
Procurava ocupar o tempo do filho, levando-o consigo ao trabalho de vez em quando e à casa do amigo Rod. Nos intervalos, James visitava a avó.  
Mas naquele momento, Harry admitiu, não era esse o grande problema que atormentava sua mente cansada.  
O problema era Gina Weasley.  
Sentia-se muito atraído por ela.  
Passou a mão pelos cabelos pretos e tentou ignorar a frustração sexual que o corroía.  
Será que já sentira tanto desejo por uma mulher? Claro que sim. Só que não se lembrava. Não conseguia recordar uma única vez na vida em que tivesse experimentado as sensações que Gina lhe despertava.  
E aquilo o estava perturbando muito. Por certo, porque fazia muito tempo que não tinha companhia feminina, e por Gina ser tão provocante e... linda.  
Mas não devia entrar em um relacionamento sem pen¬sar nas conseqüências. Não era mais um homem livre para fazer o que bem entendesse, e estava muito feliz assim.  
É claro que poderia ter um romance com Gina, se dese¬jasse, sem temer as conseqüências, a curto e médio prazo, pensou. Eram adultos e conheciam seus limites.  
— Esse tipo de pensamento pode causar-lhe problemas, Potter — falou por entre os dentes cerrados.  
Faça seu trabalho, receba o dinheiro, e mantenha distância, concluiu em pensamento.  
— E pare de pensar naquele corpo maravilhoso — res¬mungou no silêncio da cozinha.  
Serviu-se de mais uma xícara de café, sabendo que esta¬va se condenando a uma noite insone, da qual sairia exaus¬to. Então, voltou a sentar-se e mergulhou no trabalho.

Na tarde seguinte, Gina abriu a porta e deparou com Harry. O prazer dessa visão foi empanado pelo menino de olhos brilhantes ao seu lado.  
— Ora, ora! Quem é este rapazinho bonito?  
— Sou James.  
— Muito prazer. Meu nome é Gina. Entrem. Mantendo uma das mãos no ombro do filho, Harry es¬tendeu alguns papéis, e disse:  
— Só passei aqui para entregar os desenhos e o orça¬mento. Meu cartão de visitas está anexo. Se tiver alguma dúvida ou desejar discutir as plantas, e só telefonar.  
— Vamos economizar tempo e olhar agora mesmo. Por que a pressa? — Gina mal o olhou, sorrindo para James. — Está frio, não está? O clima ideal para tomar um chocolate quente.  
— Com creme de chantili? — perguntou James.  
— Nesta casa é proibido tomar chocolate quente sem creme de chantili! — replicou Gina, estendendo uma mão para James, que apressou-se a segurá-la, já entrando no hall.  
— Ouça, nós não podemos...  
— Ora! Deixe disso, Potter! Relaxe! — ela interrom¬peu-o, voltando a dar atenção ao menino. — Então, em que série você está? Oitava?  
— Não. — James riu, como se achasse a pergunta absur¬da, e era mesmo. — Primeira.  
— Está brincando! Por uma incrível coincidência, hoje o lanche é especial para meninos morenos que cursam a pri¬meira série. Você prefere biscoitos de chocolate, de creme, ou manteiga de amendoim?  
— Posso comer um pouco de cada?  
— James!  
- Oh! Finalmente encontrei minha alma gêmea! — ex¬clamou Gina, ignorando a reprovação de Harry.  
— Você é a moça que dança?  
Gina soltou uma risada, enquanto os conduzia para a cozinha da casa dos Weasleyl.  
— Sim, sou eu mesma. — Lançou um sorriso por sobre o ombro, encarando Harry. Então, ele falara a seu respeito com o filho... — A cozinha é por aqui.  
— Eu sei onde fica a droga da cozinha — resmungou Harry, aborrecido com a indiscrição do filho.  
- Papai falou "droga" — anunciou James.  
— Eu ouvi. Acho que ele não merece ganhar biscoitos.  
— Os adultos podem dizer "droga", mas não podem dizer...  
— James!  
—...mas às vezes papai fala — finalizou James em um murmúrio de conspiração. — Uma vez, quando martelou o dedo, falou todas elas, uma porção de vezes.  
— Verdade? — perguntou Gina, com um olhar cheio de admiração e surpresa. — Falou todas em seguida ou mis¬turadas?  
— Misturadas. E repetiu muitas vezes. — O menino sorriu de modo encantador. — Posso comer três biscoitos de chocolate?  
— Claro! — Gina voltou-se para Harry. — Pode tirar o casaco, se quiser.  
Lançou-lhe um sorriso radiante e foi preparar um gran¬de bule de chocolate quente.  
— Não queremos tomar seu tempo — murmurou Harry.  
— Fique à vontade. Fui ajudar minha mãe na loja hoje de manhã, e Rony, meu irmão, vai ficar lá à tarde. Esta é a luva de beisebol dele — disse a James, que afastou de¬pressa a mão estendida para o objeto.  
— Eu estava só olhando — explicou com voz culpada.  
— Tudo bem, James. Pode segurá-la, meu irmão não vai se importar. Você gosta de beisebol?  
— Vou entrar na Liga Infantil quando for mais velho.  
— Rony fez a mesma coisa na sua idade, e hoje joga para um time oficial, o L.A. Kings.  
Os olhos do menino se arregalaram, como duas bolas verdes e brilhantes.  
— Sério?!  
— Sim. — Gina enfiou a luva na mão do maravilhado James. — Quem sabe, quando crescer, jogará também.  
— Nossa! Papai... É uma luva de beisebol de verdade!  
— Sim — replicou Harry, incapaz de ficar indiferente a quem dava alegria ao seu filho. Passou a mão nos cabelos de James e sorriu para Gina. — Posso comer os biscoitos de chocolate também?  
— Claro!

Enquanto preparava a bebida quente e as guloseimas, Gina pensava que o menino era um amor. Tinha um fraco por crianças, e aquele menino, como seu pai dissera, era um azougue.  
E o mais interessante de tudo, pensou consigo mesma, era a união entre pai e filho. Forte como aço e doce como mel. Fazia-a desejar afagar os dois.  
— Senhora?  
— Gina — ela corrigiu o menino, estendendo-lhe a ca¬neca com chocolate. — Tome cuidado porque está quente.  
— Certo. Gina, por que usa roupas engraçadas quando dança? O papai não sabe.  
Harry pareceu soltar um suspiro desesperado e concen¬trou-se em escolher os biscoitos que queria.  
Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas, colocou as outras cane¬cas sobre a mesa e sentou-se.  
— Costumamos chamar de trajes de dança. Ajudam a explicar qualquer história que se conte através da música.  
— Como pode contar histórias dançando? Eu sei que se pode ler e contar histórias.  
— E como se falássemos, só que através de movimentos e de sons. O que lhe vem à cabeça quando ouve Jingle Bells sem a letra da canção?  
— Natal. E só faltam cinco dias.  
— Isso mesmo, e se fosse dançar Jingle Bells os movi¬mentos seriam alegres, rápidos e divertidos, para fazer pen¬sar em trenós e bolas de neve. Por outro lado, se a música fosse Noite Feliz, tudo seria lento e respeitoso.  
— Como na igreja.  
Gina percebeu que ele era um menino muito inteligente.  
— Isso mesmo — respondeu. — Vá me visitar quando a escola for inaugurada e mostrarei como se conta uma histó¬ria dançando.  
— Acho que o papai vai construir para você.  
— Sim, talvez.  
Interessada, Gina abriu a pasta com os desenhos, e Harry notou, curioso, que ela deixara o orçamento de lado. Procura¬va analisar o projeto e não o preço, concluiu para si mesmo.  
James concentrou-se na tarefa de tomar o chocolate quen¬te, soprando, em atitude de alegre antecipação. Gina igno¬rou o lanche, e quando começou a fazer perguntas, Harry aproximou sua cadeira, esquecendo também de que estava na mesa para comer os biscoitos e tomar a bebida quente. A cabeça de ambos quase se encostou sobre os desenhos. Harry achou que ela tinha um perfume delicioso.  
— O que é isto? — perguntou Gina.  
— Uma porta corrediça. Economiza espaço. Este corre¬dor é estreito. Colocarei uma também no seu escritório. Pre¬cisa de privacidade, mas não deve sacrificar a área útil.  
— Gostei. — Voltou a cabeça e encarou-o nos olhos. — Gostei muito. Fez um excelente trabalho. — De novo retor¬nou a atenção para os desenhos sobre a mesa, enquanto Harry lutava contra a excitação e o nervosismo.  
Com total concentração, ela examinou cada desenho e sugestão, fazendo modificações, aceitando outras, ou colo¬cando de lado para futura análise. Conseguia visualizar tudo em sua imaginação e notava os detalhes que Harry acres¬centara ou alterara. No momento, pensou, não conseguia ver nenhuma falha.  
Estava impressionada com a dedicação de Harry. Os de¬senhos eram limpos e profissionais. Duvidava de que con¬seguisse algo superior com um arquiteto.  
Quando terminou de examinar, pegou o papel com o or¬çamento, também muito organizado, e correu o olhar pelas cifras. Engoliu em seco e disse:  
— Bem, James — sorriu, pousando os papéis sobre a mesa. — Você e seu pai estão contratados.  
James riu satisfeito e serviu-se de outro biscoito, sem ce¬rimônia.  
Só então Harry percebeu que estivera prendendo o fôle¬go, e respirou, aliviado, tratando de se controlar. Era a maior empreitada que assumia, desde que voltara para a Virgínia.  
O trabalho manteria sua equipe ocupada por todo o inverno, quando as construções em geral avançavam com maior lentidão. Teria que usar todos os operários disponí¬veis, e seriam muitas horas de serviço diário. E o dinheiro era uma benção dos céus.  
Além do mais, desejava pôr as mãos naquele prédio. O problema seria mantê-las longe de Gina Weasley...  
— Agradeço pela confiança — disse a ela.  
— Lembre-se disso quando eu começar a infernizar sua vida.  
— Tudo bem. Tem uma caneta?  
Ela sorriu e levantou-se para pegar uma na gaveta. Vol¬tou, assinou e datou o contrato, passando a caneta para Harry.  
— Sua vez.  
Quando Harry assinou, Gina olhou para o menino.  
— James?  
— Sim, Gina? — Ele ergueu o rostinho do prato, as mi¬galhas caindo da boca rosada, e tratando de engolir tudo.  
— Sabe escrever seu nome?  
— Em letra de forma. Sei todo o alfabeto, e soletrar meu nome e o do papai, e mais algumas coisas.  
— Ótimo. Dê a volta na mesa e oficialize o contrato. — Inclinou a cabeça, diante do olhar de dúvida do menino. — Fez algumas linhas nos desenhos de seu pai, não fez? Quer ser contratado também ou não?  
Uma expressão de puro contentamento tomou conta do rosto de James.  
— Está bem!  
Ele desceu da cadeira como um raio, espalhando algu¬mas migalhas sobre o papel. Com a língua entre os dentes, escreveu com muito cuidado seu nome, sob a assinatura de Harry.  
— Olhe, pai! Minha assinatura!  
— Sem dúvida.  
As palavras saíram num fio de voz. Harry sentia um tur¬bilhão de emoções inexplicáveis e ergueu o olhar para Gina. O que fazer? Ela o atingira no seu ponto fraco. Fora gentil e boa com seu filho.  
— Vá lavar as mãos, James.  
— Não estão sujas.  
— Obedeça.  
— No final do corredor — ajudou Gina com voz doce. — Conte duas portas, do lado da mão com que assinou seu nome.  
Embora contrariado, James foi procurar o banheiro. Harry levantou-se, mas Gina não saiu do lugar. Esbarra¬ram um no outro, fazendo-o adotar uma atitude defensiva.  
— Foi bonito de sua parte fazer o que fez com James. Obri¬gado.  
— Ele faz parte de tudo. — Gina também sentia um es¬tranha emoção. — Não foi uma estratégia, Harry.  
— Já disse que agradeço.  
— Sim, mas também está pensando que pode ter sido uma manobra para agradar você. Não nego que desejo isso, mas não foi o caso.  
Pegou a caneca vazia, mas Harry segurou-lhe o braço.  
— Tudo bem. Talvez tenha me enganado. Desculpe.  
— Está certo.  
Mas Harry continuava a segurar-lhe o braço, fitando-a.  
— Peço desculpas com sinceridade, Gina. Ela relaxou.  
— E aceito com sinceridade também. Seu filho é lindo e muito inteligente. É difícil não ficar encantada.  
— Também o acho formidável.  
— E ele o adora. Dá para perceber. Gosto de crianças e admiro os pais que são bons. Isso é mais um ponto a seu favor.  
Harry deslizou a mão pelo braço de Gina, libertando-a.  
Ela percebia interesse em seu olhar. Enchendo-se de co¬ragem, pousou as mãos nos ombros fortes e depois desli¬zou-as para o pescoço.  
Harry sentiu como se um raio lhe atravessasse o corpo, espalhando faíscas por todo seu sistema nervoso. Provou o hálito quente e sensual da boca macia junto à sua, e sensa¬ções indescritíveis o invadiram. Tinha intenção de segurá-la pelos ombros também, mas para afastá-la. Precisava manter distância entre os dois, entretanto, naquele momen¬to, isso era impossível. Não havia como resistir. Beijou-a com sofreguidão, e Gina deixou escapar um gemido suave.  
Os lábios de Harry eram macios e quentes, as mãos for¬tes. Gina considerava a força física de um homem um atri¬buto muito sensual.  
Sentiu que perdia noção da realidade. Desejara aquele beijo com todas as forças de seu ser e, tomada pelo desejo, pendeu a cabeça para trás.  
— Foi bom — murmurou, quando os lábios se afasta¬ram, passando os dedos por entre os cabelos pretos de Harry. — Por que não fazemos isso de novo?  
Era o que ele mais desejava. Ir até o fim e depressa. Mas seu filho estava a apenas alguns metros de distância.  
— Impossível — murmurou.  
— Acho que acabamos de provar que é possível.  
Então Harry fez o que devia ter feito em primeiro lu¬gar, e afastou-a, segurando-a pelos ombros, observando os olhos cor de grafite e os lábios intumescidos pelo beijo.  
— Você é capaz de fazer um homem perder a cabeça — falou com voz rouca.  
— Pelo que estou vendo, não completamente, mas foi um começo. 

(...)

Alinemaioli: Que bom que gostou (: Obrigado mas a fic é uma adaptação.

COMENTEEM ;**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry deixou os braços cair ao longo do corpo e deu um passo atrás, protegendo-se.  
— Sabe, faz muito tempo que... não faço isso, Gina  
— Em breve vai voltar a se lembrar de como se age nes¬sas ocasiões — Gina brincou. — Por que não saímos para jantar e começamos a treinar?  
— Lavei dos dois lados — anunciou James, voltando para a cozinha e interrompendo a conversa. — Posso comer mais um biscoito?  
— Não — Harry falou sem tirar o olhar de Gina, frus¬trado e ansioso. — Temos que ir embora. Agradeça a Gina pelo lanche.  
— Obrigado, Gina.  
— De nada, James. Volte a me visitar, está bem?  
— Sim. — Sorriu, feliz, enquanto o pai o envolvia na jaqueta pesada. — Vai ter biscoitos de chocolate?  
— Com certeza.  
Gina acompanhou-os até a porta e ficou observando en¬quanto entravam na picape. James acenou, entusiasmado, mas Harry nem mesmo olhou na direção dela.  
Um homem cauteloso, pensou Gina, vendo o veículo de¬saparecer na curva. Bem, não podia culpá-lo. Se tivesse algo tão precioso como aquele menino, tomaria cuidado também. Mas agora que conhecera o filho, estava ainda mais interes¬sada no pai. Harry Potter levava a responsabilidade de pai muito a sério. James apresentara-se com roupas próprias para o inverno, era alegre, saudável e afável.  
Não devia ser fácil criar um menino sem a mãe, mas Harry estava fazendo um bom trabalho, concluiu em pen¬samento. Respeitava uma atitude assim. Sentia admiração e... atração. Talvez, admitiu para si mesma, tivesse sido muito apressada, agindo sob impulso, mas lembrando-se do gosto dos lábios de Harry, achou que fizera a coisa certa.  
Entretanto, valia a pena ser mais paciente e conhecê-lo melhor. Afinal, nenhum dos dois iria embora...

— Terremotos — disse Gina.  
— Tempestades de gelo — rebateu Rony.  
— Poluição.  
— Neve alta nas ruas.  
Gina afastou os cabelos da testa.  
— A alegria de ver as estações mudarem.  
Rony puxou uma mecha dos cabelos da irmã, acres¬centando:  
— Praia.  
Fazia anos que os dois tinham aquele debate sobre as vantagens e desvantagens da costa leste contra a costa oes¬te. Naquele momento, Gina tentava afastar o pensamento de que o irmão partiria dentro de uma hora.  
Era a melancolia própria da época pós-Natal, justificou para si mesma. A excitação e preparação das festas em casa a haviam mantido ocupada. Agora chegara a hora de pen¬sar com clareza.  
Sua irmã Freddie, o cunhado Nick e os sobrinhos vie¬ram de Nova York e passaram dois dias em família, com a alegria e confusão próprias do clã.  
Agora o fim do ano estava chegando. A irmã voltara com a família para Nova York, e Rony regressaria a Los Angeles.  
Gina observou a rua pequena, bonita e tranqüila, en¬quanto caminhavam, e sorriu, voltando à brincadeira:  
— Estradas superlotadas e perigosas.  
— Louras com corpos perfeitos em conversíveis.  
— Você é tão superficial, mano!  
— Sim. E é por isso que você me adora — brincou Rony, segurando-a pelo pescoço. — Olhe lá! Tem um bando de ho¬mens na sua casa.  
Ofegante, Gina olhou para o final da rua, a poucos metros, e viu os caminhões e os operários. Harry não per¬dera tempo, pensou.  
Os homens davam a volta no prédio, caminhando com dificuldade sobre a neve no chão, e indo para os fundos, onde pareciam estar se concentrando. Alguém ouvia músi¬ca country em um rádio portátil. Havia uma mistura forte de odores. Madeira, poeira e... salsicha também. Devia ser das marmitas que traziam, concluiu.  
Gina caminhou até um carrinho de mão, pisou com cui¬dado sobre os sacos de areia e espiou pela janela do porão. Havia fios grossos prendendo lâmpadas que pendiam das vigas. Viu Harry, com um jeans muito velho e botas, mar¬telando uma tábua de sustentação. Tirara a jaqueta de tra¬balho e respirava de modo rápido, fazendo sobressair os músculos sob a camisa de flanela. Ficava lindo no ambiente de trabalho, entre ferramentas e madeira, exatamente como ela imaginara.  
Um dos operários jogou entulho em outro carrinho de mão, e lá estava James, cavando com uma pequena pá e jo¬gando terra em um balde, ou, pelo menos, tentando.  
O menino a viu primeiro. Levantou-se com um pulo, e exclamou:  
— Estou limpando o porão! Vou ganhar um dólar. E vou ajudar a jogar o cimento. Ganhei um caminhão no Natal. Quer ver?  
— Claro!  
Gina deu mais um passo, descendo a rampa, e Harry surgiu, bloqueando-lhe o caminho.  
— Não está vestida de modo apropriado para circular aqui em baixo — disse sem rodeios.  
Gina comparou as botas grossas de trabalho com seus mocassins de pelica e concordou:  
— Não há como discutir isso. Pode me dar um minuto?  
— Certo. James, descanse um pouco!  
Harry subiu a rampa seguido pelo filho, comprimindo os olhos diante da luz intensa do sol de inverno.  
— Este é meu irmão, Rony — apresentou Gina. — E estes são Harry e James Potter, mano.  
— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Rony. Já o vi jogar. Foi demais!  
— Obrigado. Também já presenciei o seu trabalho. Pa¬rabéns!  
— Você é o jogador de beisebol? — quis saber James, de olhos arregalados.  
— Isso mesmo! — Rony agachou-se ao lado do ga¬roto. — Gosta de beisebol?  
— Sim. Vi sua luva. Tenho uma também. E um bastão, e uma bola... tudo!  
Gina sabia que Rony manteria James entretido. Então deu alguns passos atrás, para lhes dar espaço. Voltou-se para Harry e disse:  
— Não sabia que planejava começar tão cedo.  
— Achei aconselhável aproveitar o bom tempo. A onda de calor deve durar mais alguns dias. Poderemos limpar o porão e começar a trabalhar nele antes que o frio volte com muita intensidade.  
O calor era relativo, pensou Gina. Lá no porão devia fazer muito frio e ser bastante úmido, em comparação com o sol ali fora.  
— Não estou me queixando. Como foi seu Natal?  
— Maravilhoso. — Harry deu passagem para um ope¬rário que empurrava um carrinho. — E o seu?  
— Ótimo! Vejo que aumentou sua equipe. James está tra¬balhando com você? — perguntou Gina em tom de brinca¬deira.  
— É época de férias — explicou Harry de maneira bre¬ve. — Costumo trazê-lo comigo. Conhece as regras, e não atrapalha ninguém.  
Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
— Nossa! Como está sensível! Pode ficar com James aqui o quanto desejar!  
Harry respirou fundo.  
— Desculpe se fui um pouco rude. É que alguns clien¬tes não gostam de ver uma criança no meio das obras.  
— Não faço parte desse grupo.  
— Potter! Pode me emprestar esse rapazinho um pouco?  
Harry ergueu o olhar e viu James segurando a mão de Rony.  
— Bem...  
— Temos um negócio para providenciar na casa de meus pais. Vou deixá-lo aqui na volta, a caminho do aeroporto. Daqui a meia hora.  
— Por favor, papai! Posso?  
— Eu...  
— Meu irmão é um boboca — interrompeu Gina, sor¬rindo —, mas é responsável.  
Não, o bobo ali era ele mesmo, pensou Harry. Ficava assustado cada vez que um estranho se aproximava do fi¬lho. Falou em voz alta:  
— Tudo bem. Mas primeiro vá lavar as mãos no balde, James.  
— Certo! — O garoto voltou-se para Rony, enquan¬to corria. — Espere um minuto! Só um minuto!  
Rony voltou-se para a irmã.  
— Tentarei passar por aqui quando for fazer o treina¬mento da primavera.  
Gina fazia força para não chorar.  
— Fique longe das louras de corpo perfeito.  
— De jeito nenhum. — Rony ergueu-a do chão, em um abraço apertado, e murmurou: — Vou sentir saudade.  
— Eu também. — Gina afundou o rosto no ombro do irmão e depois ergueu a cabeça, sorrindo. — Tome conta dessa perna, bobão.  
— Ora! Está falando com o Homem de Aço! Tome con¬ta de você mesma. — Pegou a mão muito mal lavada de James, cumprimentou Harry e afastou-se.  
— Até já, pai! — gritou o menino. — Volto logo!  
— Seu irmão tem um problema na perna?  
— Tendões. Ele teve uma queda. Bem, vou deixá-lo tra¬balhar.  
Gina manteve o sorriso no rosto até dar a volta na casa. Então sentou-se nos degraus e chorou muito.  
Dez minutos depois, quando Harry foi até a picape, ela estava lá. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos.  
— O que aconteceu?  
— Nada.  
— Esteve chorando, Gina. Ela fungou.  
— E daí?  
Harry desejou não replicar. Não era da sua conta, só fora buscar... o que mesmo? Não se lembrava. O problema era que não conseguia ficar insensível diante de lágrimas. Re¬signado, sentou-se ao lado de Gina.  
— O que houve?  
— Odeio despedidas. Não teria que me despedir do meu irmão se ele não insistisse em morar a quilômetros de dis¬tância daqui, na Califórnia.  
Estava falando de Rony, pensou Harry com alívio. Tirou um lenço do bolso e estendeu-o para Gina.  
— Bem, ele trabalha lá.

— Desculpe, mas não me sinto muito disposta a agir com lógica neste momento. — Gina aceitou o lenço. — Obrigada.  
— De nada.  
Enxugou as lágrimas e olhou para a rua.  
— Você tem irmãos? — perguntou.  
— Não.  
— Quer um? Vendo barato. — Ela suspirou e recostou-se nos degraus. — Minha irmã mora em Nova York. Rony em Los Angeles, e eu na Virgínia. Jamais pensei que terminaríamos tão separados.  
Harry recordou-se do abraço dos irmãos, cheio de amor e carinho, e comentou:  
— Não me parecem distantes, apesar de viverem longe um do outro.  
Gina o observou e logo as lágrimas desapareceram.  
— Tem razão. Foi a coisa certa a dizer. — Suspirou e devolveu-lhe o lenço. — Vamos esquecer um pouco este assunto. O que fez no Natal? A eterna festa em família, barulhenta e alegre?  
— James já faz barulho suficiente. Acordou-me às cinco horas da manhã. — Harry sorriu. — Estava elétrico.  
— E resistiu até a hora da ceia? Harry ficou sério.  
— Mais ou menos. Fomos até a casa dos meus pais. Moramos na mesma cidade, mas no nosso caso pode-se dizer que estamos separados.  
— Lamento ouvir isso.  
— Mas eles adoram James, e é isso que importa.  
Por que contara aquelas coisas a Gina? Harry não en¬tendia a própria atitude. Sentia liberdade com Gina para fazer confidencias, concluiu. Talvez porque o pai continuas¬se a desfazer de tudo que desejava e que fizera na vida. Tratou de falar:  
— Estou mandando colocar terra do lado da casa. Tal¬vez queira fazer um jardim, ou algo parecido, quando a primavera chegar.  
— Boa idéia. Harry levantou-se.  
— Bem, preciso voltar a trabalhar, caso contrário não vou receber...  
— Harry...  
Gina não sabia muito bem o que pretendia dizer. Então o momento passou, e Rony reapareceu, em seu carro alugado.  
— Papai! — gritou James, livrando-se do cinto de segu¬rança. — Você não vai acreditar! Rony me deu a luva de beisebol e uma bola com o nome dele gravado!  
Harry segurou o menino que se atirava em seus braços.  
— Vamos ver. — Examinou a luva e a bola. — São mes¬mo especiais, e precisa tomar conta delas direito.  
— Vou tomar, papai, prometo! Obrigado, Rony. Vou guardar para sempre. Posso mostrar para os rapazes, papai?  
— Claro. — Harry pôs o menino nos ombros e gritou para Rony:  
— Obrigado.  
— Foi um prazer — retrucou o irmão de Gina, olhando para o garoto. — Lembre-se, James! Mantenha os olhos na bola!  
— Sim! Até logo!  
— Faça uma boa viagem — despediu-se Harry, carre¬gando o filho para exibir seus tesouros aos operários.  
Gina suspirou de leve e foi debruçar-se na janela do carro do irmão, murmurando:  
— Talvez você não seja um bobalhão, afinal.  
— James é um menino e tanto. — Rony deu um belis¬cão de brincadeira no rosto da irmã. — E você está de olho no pai, pelo que pude notar.  
— Sim. E não vou desistir. — Rindo, inclinou-se para beijá-lo. — Vá você atrás das garotas da cidade grande. Pre¬firo os homens do interior.  
— Comporte-se...  
— De jeito nenhum! Rony riu e ligou o motor.  
— Até mais ver, mana.  
Ela deu um passo atrás e acenou.  
— Boa viagem.

Por tradição, Molly fechava a loja na véspera de Ano-Novo. Passava esse dia na cozinha, fazendo uma dezena de pratos para a ceia em sua casa. Parentes, amigos, vizinhos, quem quer que desejasse encontraria a porta aberta naque¬le dia do ano, e o movimento era constante durante horas.  
— Rony deveria ter ficado para a festa — disse Gina.  
— Bem que eu gostaria — concordou a mãe, verifican¬do os abricós que pusera para ferver. — Não fique aborre¬cida, minha filha. Houve um tempo em que sua vida e seu trabalho a mantinham longe de casa também.  
— Sei disso — replicou Gina, continuando a fazer a massa para a torta. — É que estou melancólica. Sinto falta do bobalhão, só isso.  
— Eu também.  
Panelas soltavam fumaça sobre o fogão, um tender assa¬va no forno. Anos atrás, pensou Molly, três crianças fica¬vam zanzando pela cozinha, atrapalhando seus movimentos, enquanto ela preparava aqueles mesmos pratos. Eram gritinhos, exclamações e risadas, que às vezes a tiravam do sério.  
Fora um tempo maravilhoso. No momento, só restava Gina, amassando com fúria a farinha para o pastelão, con¬cluiu com melancolia.  
— Parece inquieta — observou, provando o caldo de uma das panelas. — Não tem muito o que fazer enquanto o prédio está sendo reformado.  
— Estou fazendo planos.  
— Sim, sei disso. — Mollyencheu duas xícaras com chá e levou-as para a mesa. — Sente-se, minha filha.  
— Mãe, eu...  
— Sente-se. Então, você é como eu — continuou Molly, ocupando outra cadeira. — Planos, detalhes, objetivos. São todos tão importantes... Queremos logo saber o que vai acon¬tecer porque assim podemos controlar as coisas.  
— E o que há de errado nisso?  
— Nada. Quando vim para cá a fim de abrir minha loja foi muito difícil. Senti muito ter de me separar de minha família, mas era preciso. Não sabia que iria encontrar seu pai nesta cidade. Isso eu não planejei.  
— Foi o destino.  
— Sim. — Molly sorriu. — Nós duas temos o hábito de planejar e calcular tudo. Mesmo assim sabemos que o destino existe. Portanto, quem sabe foi ele quem a trouxe de volta para casa?  
— Está desapontada? — perguntou Gina, deixando es¬capar a pergunta que a martirizava e sentindo alívio e medo ao mesmo tempo.  
— Com o quê? Com você? Por que acha isso?  
Gina girou a xícara entre as mãos, buscando as palavras certas.  
— Sei o quanto você e papai se sacrificaram, e..  
— Espere. — Molly bateu o dedo sobre a mesa, com olhar sério mas bondoso. — Talvez depois de todos esses anos, meu inglês esteja ruim. Não entendo a palavra "sacrifício" quando se refere aos meus filhos. Nunca precisei me sacrificar por você.  
— Quis dizer que você e papai fizeram tudo para me apoiar em todos os sentidos quando desejei dançar. Por favor, mamãe! — Impediu que Molly a interrompesse. — Deixe-me terminar. Isso não me sai da cabeça. Todas as aulas, todos aqueles anos... Os trajes de dança, as sapatilhas, as viagens. Deixaram-me ir para Nova York quando, eu sei, papai desejava que fosse cursar uma faculdade. Mas permitiram que eu fizesse o que queria. E eu sempre quis que sentissem orgulho de mim.  
— É claro que temos orgulho de você! Que bobagem colocou na cabeça?  
— Eu sei que vocês têm orgulho. Pude sentir isso ao longo dos anos. Quando dançava e vocês estavam assistin¬do, ainda que não pudesse vê-los sob a luz dos refletores, podia sentir a presença de vocês. E agora... joguei tudo fora!  
— Não. Apenas colocou de lado. Acha que só sentimos orgulho de você quando está dançando? Só damos valor para a artista e seu talento?  
Gina estava com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.  
— Temi que ficassem desapontados quando desisti de dançar para ser professora.  
— Dentre todos os meus filhos — disse Molly, sacu¬dindo a cabeça com ênfase —, você é a que está sempre olhando nos cantos para ver se descobre um grão de poei¬ra. E mesmo quando não há, precisa varrer. Pare de procu¬rar problemas e responda: quer ser uma boa professora?  
— Sim, muito!  
— Então será, e ficaremos orgulhosos. E entre a bailari¬na e a professora ficamos felizes com as duas. Sentimo-nos envaidecidos porque sabe o que quer e como conseguir. É uma linda jovem, de bom coração e mente forte. Só vai me desapontar se duvidar disso, Gina.  
— Não duvido. — Suspirou e enxugou as lágrimas. — Não sei o que acontece comigo. Nos últimos tempos ando muito chorosa.  
— Está mudando de vida. É uma época de emoções. E tem muito tempo livre para pensar e se preocupar. Por que não sai com suas amigas? Ainda tem tantas na cidade... Por que não vai a uma festa hoje à noite com um belo rapaz, em vez de ficar em casa, na véspera do Ano-Novo, assando ten¬der com sua mãe?  
— Gosto de ajudar você na cozinha.  
— Gina...  
— Está bem. — Levantou-se para terminar a massa, porque precisava ocupar as mãos. — Pensei em ir a uma festa hoje, mas a maioria de minhas amigas já se casaram ou estão namorando. Não sei com quem sair, nem estou à procura de companhia.  
— E por que não, Gina?  
— Porque já conheci quem me interessa.  
— Oh! E quem é?  
— Harry Potter.  
Molly tomou um gole de chá para ganhar tempo.  
— Entendo.  
— Sinto uma grande atração por ele.  
— Harry é mesmo um homem muito atraente. — Os olhos de Molly brilharam. — Sim, sem dúvida é lindo e eu gosto muito dele.

Um pensamento cruzou a mente de Gina.  
— Mãe, não o mandou me procurar de propósito, man¬dou?  
— Não, mas teria feito se tivesse pensado nisso. Então, por que não sai com Harry Potter na véspera do Ano-Novo?  
— Harry tem medo de mim. — Gina riu ao ver o olhar espantado da mãe. — Bem, sente-se desconfortável, quero dizer. Acho que fui muito agressiva.  
— Você? — A mãe fingiu não acreditar. — Minha filha tão tímida?!  
Gina soltou um risada e deixou a massa de lado.  
— Está certo. Confesso que tentei seduzi-lo de qualquer modo. Mas ao esbarrarmos um no outro na loja de brinque¬dos, quando ele comprava um caminhão para James, come¬çamos a flertar, e pensei que estivéssemos na mesma sintonia.  
— Na loja — repetiu Molly em voz baixa, como se so¬nhasse.  
Ela e Arthurr haviam se visto pela primeira vez ali, onde ele comprava uma boneca para a filha Freddie, do primeiro casamento. Destino, voltou a pensar. Ninguém escapava dele.  
— Então — prosseguiu Gina —, quando percebi que o brinquedo era para o filho dele, concluí que era casado, é claro. E fiquei aborrecida por ter correspondido ao flerte.  
Molly sorriu, deliciada com o rumo da história.  
— É claro.  
— Em seguida descobri que era viúvo e vi o caminho desimpedido. Ele também está interessado. — Gina voltou a dar um soco na massa. — Só que teima em negar.  
— É um solitário.  
Gina ergueu o olhar e sua expressão suavizou-se.  
— Sim, sei disso. Mas insiste em não se aproximar. Tal¬vez faça isso com todos, menos com James.  
— Comigo ele é muito comunicativo e amigável. Entre¬tanto, quando o convidei para vir aqui em casa amanhã, deu uma desculpa. — Molly encarou a filha, enquanto levan¬tava-se de modo decidido, para voltar ao trabalho. — Deve fazê-lo mudar de opinião. Se fosse você, iria à casa dos Potter mais tarde, levaria uma travessa de lentilhas para dar sorte no ano novo, e tentaria convencê-lo a vir nos visitar.  
— É um tanto presunçoso aparecer na casa de um ho¬mem na passagem do ano. — Gina sorriu. — Mas é um pla¬no perfeito. Obrigada, mamãe.  
— Ótimo — retrucou Molly, experimentando o mo¬lho da panela. — Então eu e seu pai teremos nossa festinha particular de réveillon. 

(...)

Alinemaioli: O James é um fofo msm *---*

;**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry serviu-se de cerveja, desejando não ter comido o último pedaço de pizza. Estava esparramado no sofá com James, em meio ao caos na sala de estar. Um filme de segun¬da categoria sobre monstros e alienígenas se desenrolava na tela da televisão. Admitiu para si mesmo que adorava fil¬mes assim, despretensiosos, feitos apenas para divertir e ser esquecidos em seguida.  
Dali a pouco mudaria de canal para ver a contagem re¬gressiva da entrada do novo ano na Time's Square, Nova York. James queria assistir e insistira em ficar acordado até tarde, entretanto, naquele instante, parecia lutar de modo feroz para manter as pálpebras erguidas, o que explicava o estado da sala, pois se esforçara para demonstrar que esta¬va bem desperto. Por fim, adormeceu, encostado ao ombro do pai.  
Harry resolveu deixá-lo dormir até dois minutos antes da entrada do Ano-Novo. Bebericou a cerveja e ficou assis¬tindo ao monstro de um só olho, invasor da Terra.  
Quase pulou ao ouvir uma batida na porta. Resmungando, deitou o menino no sofá e levantou-se. A probabilidade de alguém ir visitá-lo depois das dez horas da noite era igual à de uma invasão de monstros, pensou, curioso.  
Com cuidado, circundou brinquedos, tênis e meias es¬palhados no chão, e dirigiu-se à porta. Devia ser alguém perdido ou que ficara com o carro enguiçado na estrada, pensou. Todos que conhecia na cidade estavam celebrando o Ano-Novo em suas casas ou na de amigos e parentes.  
Entretanto, parecia que nem todos, concluiu com um so¬bressalto, ao deparar-se com Gina Weasley.  
— Olá. Achei que estaria em casa. Minha mãe mandou-lhe isto.  
Harry segurou a pequena vasilha com tampa de plás¬tico.  
— Sua mãe?  
— Sim. Magoou-a quando disse que estava muito ocu¬pado para ir lá em casa amanhã.  
— Não disse que estava ocupado, eu... — Harry inter¬rompeu-se, porque não lembrava qual a desculpa que dera.  
— As lentilhas são para dar sorte — explicou Gina — Mamãe espera que mude de idéia e apareça. Haverá mui¬tas crianças para Jamesbrincar. Ele está acordado? Quero dizer olá.  
Sem esperar pela resposta nem por convite, esgueirou-se para dentro da casa, pegando Harry desprevenido, que saiu correndo atrás e alcançou-a na sala desarrumada com a tele¬visão ligada. Sem jeito, começou a recolher alguns brinque¬dos e objetos no caminho, empurrando outros com o pé.  
— Ora! Pare com isso. — Gina gesticulou, impaciente. — Conheço as casas que têm crianças. A nossa foi assim. Que árvore de Natal linda!  
Com as mãos ocupadas, Harry seguiu-lhe o olhar. Vira a dos Weasley na sala de estar. Era maravilhosa, luxuosa e imponente. A dele e de James parecia ter sido decorada por um bando de duendes bêbados.  
— Certa vez fizemos uma igual a essa — disse Gina. — Eu, Freddie e Rony infernizamos minha mãe até que ela nos deixou enfeitar a árvore. Fizemos uma tremenda bagun¬ça. Foi maravilhoso!  
O fogo crepitava na lareira, e ela aproximou-se para es¬quentar as mãos. Passara mais de uma hora vestindo-se, de modo a parecer calculadamente natural. O suéter vermelho-escuro estava enfiado dentro da calça cinza, e ela usava um delicado par de brincos de ouro. Deixara os cabelos soltos, após muita hesitação, e eles desciam-lhe pelas costas, até a cintura.  
Um tanto ressentida, pensou com seus botões que Harry não precisara se esforçar para estar lindo com seu jeans velho e camiseta.  
— Que casa bonita! — exclamou. — É um lugar tão tran¬qüilo, aqui na colina! Deve ser ótimo para James ter uma casa espaçosa como esta. Precisa comprar-lhe um cachorro.  
— Sim, ele está louco para ter um. — Enquanto falava, Harry imaginava o que fazer com a visita. — Agradeça a sua mãe pelas ervilhas.  
— Lentilhas — corrigiu Gina com um sorriso. — Agra¬deça você mesmo.  
Voltou-se e deparou com James, o rostinho enterrado no sofá e um braço esticado para fora.  
— Foi nocauteado. — Aproximou-se devagar do meni¬no e recolocou o braço na almofada, cobrindo-o com a manta do sofá. — Queria ficar acordado até a meia-noite?  
— Sim — resmungou Harry.  
Gina refletiu que ele parecia perdido. Perdido, perplexo e engraçado, ali de pé, lutando para segurar a tigela de len¬tilha e os brinquedos do filho.  
— Adoro esse filme — comentou ela com displicência, olhando a tela da televisão. — Em especial quando o herói abre a porta e depara com centenas de olhos e tentáculos gigantes. — Olhou para Harry. — Por que não me oferece uma bebida como um bom anfitrião?  
— Só tenho cerveja.  
— Quantas calorias! Bem, farei uma exceção porque é Ano-Novo. — Caminhou até ele e pegou a tigela. — Onde fica a cozinha?  
Gina usava um perfume que o deixou zonzo por um instante. Nunca antes sentira coisa igual, tão feminino e sedutor. Harry olhou para a esquerda, indicando a cozinha, e deixou cair um brinquedo.  
— Pode deixar que eu encontro — disse Gina. — Quer mais cerveja?  
— Não, eu... — Harry deixou cair o resto dos brinque¬dos e seguiu-a. — Olhe, Gina, pegou-me em uma má hora.  
— Nossa! Que teto lindo! Fez a reforma sozinho?  
— Quando tive uma folga. Ouça...  
Mas Gina continuava a percorrer a cozinha espaçosa com os balcões de granito, portas corrediças, armários nas pare¬des e um encantador aquecedor antigo. Tudo estava cober¬to por pratos, panelas, cadernos escolares, jornais e emba¬lagens descartáveis.  
— Nossa! — voltou a exclamar, olhando para a bagun¬ça. Dirigiu-se ao balcão com migalhas de biscoito e pegou um farelo. — Gostoso.  
— Em geral não sou tão desarrumado — desculpou-se.  
— Fez uma festa particular com seu filho. Pare de pedir desculpas. A cerveja está na geladeira?  
— Sim. Por que não foi a uma festa de réveillon?  
— Eu vim. Só cheguei um pouco atrasada. Esta é a mi¬nha festa. — Gina entregou-lhe a cerveja. — Pode abrir para mim? — Farejou o ar. — Estou sentindo cheiro de pipoca.  
— Terminamos de comer há pouco.  
— Bem, azar meu por ter chegado tarde. — Encostou-se no balcão e tomou um gole de cerveja. — Vamos voltar à sala e ver o resto do filme?  
— Sim... Não.  
— Para qual das perguntas? — brincou Gina.  
Com os olhos cravados nela, Harry venceu a pequena distância que os separava e tomou-lhe a garrafa da mão, colocando-a sobre o balcão. Era Ano-Novo, época de desvencilhar-se do passado e... quem sabe...  
Gina começou a deslizar as mãos trêmulas pelo tórax rijo, mas Harry a deteve.  
— Não. É minha vez.  
Inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a de leve.  
— Papai?  
Harry deu um passo atrás, quase gemendo:  
— Meu Deus...  
James surgiu na soleira da porta, esfregando os olhos.  
— O que está fazendo aqui? 

(...)

*--*

Alinemaioli: Não, os olhos do James não são puxados ;P 


	7. Chapter 7

— Nada — respondeu Harry.  
— Na verdade — disse Gina —, seu pai ia me beijar. Harry a encarou com a expressão que reservava para quando o filho fazia algo muito grave.  
James, em seu pijama de Power Rangers, analisou-os com olhos arregalados, os cabelos despenteados e as bochechas rosadas.  
— Não pode ser.... Papai não beija moças.  
— Verdade? — Antes que Harry tivesse tempo de re¬cuar, ela o segurou pela camisa. — E por que não?  
— Porque são... garotas. — O menino enfatizou a expli¬cação, levantando os olhos para o alto. — E elas são chatas.  
— Entendi. — Gina largou Harry e fez um sinal para James. — Venha cá, menino.  
— Para quê?  
— Vou beijá-lo.  
— Não vai, não! — respondeu James, sorrindo e pressen¬tindo uma brincadeira.  
— Muito bem. — Gina tirou o casaco, atirou-o para Harry e arregaçou as mangas do suéter. — Foi você quem pediu. É o seu fim.  
Fez uma careta divertida, dando tempo para que James saísse correndo, e seguiu-o para a sala, deixando Harry admirado por vê-la passar por todos os objetos no chão sem pisá-los. James gritava pedindo socorro, encantado com a farra inesperada.  
Por fim Gina o pegou, lutou com ele no sofá e o imobi¬lizou enquanto gritava e ria.  
— Agora, a punição final. — Começou a beijá-lo no ros¬to, de modo ruidoso. — Diga que está gostando.  
James ria tanto que nem conseguia respirar direito.  
— Não!  
— Diga que está gostoso, senão vou continuar por mais um século!  
— Gostei! — berrou o menino, entre risadas.  
— Certo. — Gina afastou-se, recobrando o fôlego. — Minha missão acabou.  
Mas James aboletou-se no seu colo. Ela não era macia e fofa como a avó, pensou, nem rija como o pai. Era diferen¬te, e os cabelos tinham um cheiro muito bom, concluiu.  
— Vai ficar aqui até a meia-noite, Gina?  
— Eu adoraria, James. — Gina relanceou um olhar para Harry, por cima do ombro. — Se seu pai deixar, é claro.  
Harry sentiu-se derrotado.  
— Vou pegar outra cerveja — disse com um suspiro re¬signado.

Frederica Weasley LeBeck arrastou a irmã até o quarto e fe¬chou a porta com firmeza. Isso lhes daria cinco minutos de paz e privacidade, calculou.  
— Agora conte-me tudo desde o início — ordenou.  
— Certo. Segundo evidências científicas, tudo começou com uma grande explosão no espaço sideral, e...  
— Pare com gracinhas! Estou me referindo a Harry Potter — cortou Freddie, oito anos mais velha que Gina, ruiva, e de pequena estatura, um contraste com o tipo físico da irmã. — Mamãe me disse que você o tem na palma da mão.  
— Harry não é um coelho. — Gina sentou-se ao lado da irmã na cama. — Aliás, pensando bem, não seria mau...  
— Vamos lá! O que está acontecendo entre vocês dois?  
— Bem, ele é viúvo e tem muito trabalho para criar o filho, apesar de fazer tudo certo. Já conheceu Jámes?  
— Impossível deixar de notá-lo. Ele e Max estão entretidos com o videogame — replicou Freddie, referindo-se ao próprio filho de seis anos.  
— Ótimo! Assim Harry poderá conversar com os adul¬tos. Acho que não teve muito tempo para isso.  
— Vovô e o tio Mik já se apossaram dele, quer queira quer não. Vi os três saindo de casa, mais não sei quantos outros, para dar uma olhada no seu prédio e opinar sobre a reforma.  
— Perfeito.  
— Então, é só atração física ou tem mais?  
— Bem... começou com atração. Sou muito suscetível a homens fortes e altos com cintos de ferramentas na cintura.  
Enquanto Frederica perdia o fôlego de tanto rir, Gina deitou-se de costas e olhou para o teto do quarto.  
— Acho que pode ser algo mais profundo — continuou Gina. — Harry parece ser... um homem muito bom. ínte¬gro, responsável, carinhoso... Um tipo difícil de se encon¬trar. E muito tímido, também, mas de modo adorável, o que o torna um desafio e tanto.  
— E ninguém aprecia mais um desafio do que você.  
— É verdade. Só perco para você. Mas, voltando a Harry, toda vez que o vejo com James sinto um aperto no coração. Entende?  
— Sim. — Freddie sentira o mesmo quando conhecera seu marido, Nick. — Está apaixonada?  
— Ainda é cedo para saber. Mas gosto muito dele e aprecio suas qualidades morais do mesmo modo que as fí¬sicas. — Gina ergueu a perna, apontando o pé para o teto. — Ao mesmo tempo que sinto uma enorme atração física por ele, percebo que poderíamos conversar durante horas, temos afinidade. Ontem assistimos à última parte daquele filme de monstros do espaço, com um olho só.  
— Sei qual é. Adoro!  
— Eu também. É isso que quero dizer. Ficamos muito à vontade um com o outro e temos os mesmos gostos. — Gina espreguiçou-se, lembrando-se de como fora agradável aque¬la noite. — Embora sinta sempre uma descarga elétrica no corpo quando estou ao lado de Harry, é bom ficar sentada com ele no sofá, assistindo a filmes antigos. A maioria dos homens com quem saio sempre quer ir a festas, dançar, vi¬sitar galerias de arte... Nunca passei uma noite em casa com um namorado, vendo televisão. E adorei a noite de ontem!  
— Cidade pequena, escola de balé, um romance com um empreiteiro... É bem próprio para você, Gina.  
— Sim — replicou a irmã caçula, ignorando a ironia. — É mesmo.

Yuri Stanislaski, um homem enorme com uma cabelei¬ra acinzentada, estava parado no meio do salão destinado às aulas de bale.  
— O espaço é bom. Minha neta conhece o valor do es¬paço. Fundações sólidas — comentou, deixando Harry sem saber se estava se referindo ao prédio ou à educação de Gina.  
Mikhail, o filho mais velho de Yuri, estava de frente para a janela.  
— Gina vai reviver a infância aqui — disse ele. — Bom para ela. E... — Voltou-se, com um sorriso — ...as pessoas virão para ver as bailarinas. Publicidade. Minha sobrinha é uma garota esperta.  
Ouviram-se passos na escada. Harry não fazia idéia de quantos o haviam acompanhado. Pareciam ser todos da comitiva de Mik, mas era impossível distinguir uns dos outros, já que todos tinham feições muito parecidas.  
Não estava acostumado com família numerosas, com aquele vozerio e tumulto, mas simpatizava com os Stanislaski.  
— Papai! Suba até aqui! Precisa ver isso. É maravilhoso!  
— Meu filho Griff — explicou Mik piscando o olho. — Gosta de coisas antigas.  
— Então, vamos subir. — Yuri deu um tapa, que pre¬tendia ser amigável, nas costas de Harry, mas que quase o fez perder o equilíbrio. — Veremos o que está fazendo nes¬te prédio grande e antigo para alegrar e proteger minha menina. Gina é uma lindeza, não?  
— Sim — respondeu Harry com cautela.  
— E forte.  
Hesitante, Harry relanceou o olhar na direção de Mikhail, pedindo ajuda, mas apenas reviu o sorriso caloroso.  
— Sem dúvida.  
— E tem bons ossos também — disse Yuri, dando outra gargalhada sonora e piscando o olho para o filho no que devia ser uma brincadeira.  
Começaram a subir as escadas.

Harry não sabia como acontecera. Apenas planejara fa¬zer uma visita rápida aos Weasley. Entretanto, fora sugado pela família. Não se lembrava de já ter visto antes tantas pessoas reunidas no mesmo lugar e à mesma hora. E todos eram parentes entre si.  
Já que sua família era constituída apenas por ele, James, seus pais, três casais de tios e seis sobrinhos espalhados no sul do país, o volume de gente no clã Stanislaski era espan¬toso. Ele não compreendia como sabiam quem era quem. Eram todos bem-apessoados, simpáticos, extrovertidos e inflamados. A casa estava tão apinhada de gente, comida, bebida, música, que, apesar de ter ficado até as oito horas da noite, mal conseguira trocar duas palavras com Gina.  
Fora arrastado para a obra e interrogado sobre seus pla¬nos. Por certo não era tão tolo para pensar que as perguntas só diziam respeito à reforma. A família de Gina fizera uma verdadeira investigação sobre sua vida. A de Cho fizera o mesmo, lembrou-se. É claro que não com tanto bom humor e simpatia, concluiu Harr, mas o objetivo era o mesmo.  
Será que esse sujeito é bom o suficiente para nossa princesa? No caso de Cho a resposta devia ter sido um redondo "não". O ressentimento de ambas as partes sempre empanara o relacionamento feliz do casal, como uma sombra nefasta.  
Porém, a impressão de Harry era de que, no caso dos Stanislaski e Weasley, o veredicto ainda não fora dado. Nada do que fizera para provar que não tinha a intenção de rap¬tar a bela dançarina os impedira de interrogá-lo sobre to¬dos os aspectos de sua vida.  
Harry felicitou-se por ser sozinho. Pretendia continuar assim, pensou com seus botões.

A festa terminara, graças a Deus, os feriados de fim de ano também. Poderia voltar ao trabalho e tratar Gina Weasley apenas como cliente. Nada de intimidades entre eles, pen¬sou com determinação. 

(...)

Comenteem ;**


	8. Chapter 8

Durante uma semana Harry trabalhou na reforma, con¬sertando paredes e encanamentos. Gina não apareceu.  
Todos os dias, quando chegava na obra, imaginava que a veria surgir para acompanhar o progresso da reforma. E a cada final de tarde, quando recolocava as ferramentas na picape, perguntava-se por que ela não viera.  
Por certo estava ocupada, concluiu, e tinha outras coi¬sas com que se preocupar. Não estava tão interessada no acompanhamento dos trabalhos como o fizera acreditar. E... era claro que também perdera o interesse pelo empreiteiro, matutou consigo mesmo.  
Era por isso mesmo que evitara qualquer tipo de envol¬vimento com ela, falou para si, tentando convencer-se. Pro¬vavelmente, passava metade das noites se divertindo em festas e jantares e a outra metade com algum alto executivo de uma cidade grande que estivesse de passagem por ali. Não ficaria surpreso se isso fosse verdade, pensou. Tampou¬co ficaria surpreso se descobrisse que ela já estava fazendo planos para vender a propriedade e dar um basta na vida pacata de cidade pequena.  
Mas ficou surpreso consigo mesmo quando se deu con¬ta de que se dirigia para a casa dos Weasleyl e batia na por¬ta. Afinal, justificou-se, não fora Gina quem dissera que queria acompanhar a obra? O mínimo que podia fazer era fingir um pouco de interesse, pensou, tentando justificar-se.  
Voltou a bater na porta. Nada. Andou de um lado para o outro na frente da casa. O que, afinal, estava fazendo? Era um tolo, pensou, aborrecido. Não era da sua conta o que Gina fazia ou deixava de fazer, contanto que pagasse por seu serviço.  
Harry deu um suspiro profundo, e já se virava para ir embora, quando a porta abriu.  
Lá estava ela, com ar sonolento, os cabelos despenteados e os olhos pesados, como se tivesse acabado de sair da cama e desejasse voltar logo.  
— Harry...  
— Desculpe-me por tê-la acordado. Afinal, ainda são quatro horas da tarde.  
Com o cérebro muito embotado para perceber a ironia, Gina sorriu sonolenta.  
— Tudo bem. Entre. Vou fazer um café. — Deu as cos¬tas, presumindo que ele a seguiria, e dirigiu-se para a cozi¬nha. — Como vai a obra? — Enquanto começava a prepa¬rar o café, exercitou os músculos dos ombros.  
— Pula do interesse à apatia com facilidade?  
— O que disse? — murmurou Gina, ainda com dificul¬dade para raciocinar e concentrando-se para lembrar onde ficavam as xícaras.  
— Há uma semana não aparece lá.  
— Eu não estava na cidade. Houve um pequeno proble¬ma em Nova York. Gosta de café preto ou prefere com leite?  
Imediatamente o aborrecimento de Harry transformou-se em preocupação.  
— Problemas com a família? — perguntou.  
— Oh! Não! Estão todos bem. — Gina arqueou as costas, tentando alcançar com a mão um músculo dolorido entre as omoplatas. — Poderia... estou com um ponto que... — Cur¬vou o braço nas costas, tentando alcançar o ponto. — Aperte aqui com o polegar um minuto. Isso mesmo... mais forte. — Fechou os olhos e murmurou: — Que bom... não pare...  
— Chega de massagem!  
A exclamação de Harry saiu em tom rouco. Com um gesto brusco, a fez encostar-se no balcão da cozinha e pres¬sionou os lábios nos dela.  
Um súbito calor invadiu o corpo de Gina, enquanto seu cérebro finalmente despertava. Entreabriu os lábios, sur¬presa, e Harry aprofundou o beijo. Gina apoiou-se, com medo de cair. Estava presa entre o balcão e o corpo forte de Harry. Toda a fadiga e a dor desapareceram na volúpia das sensações.  
Desejo, frustração, raiva, todos esses sentimentos explo¬diram no íntimo de Harry, depois de ficarem sufocando-o desde o dia em que conhecera Gina. No momento em que o muro ruíra, a paixão manifestara-se. Beijou-a com fúria, sentindo-a tremer entre seus braços.  
Quando, afinal, soltou-a, estavam ambos sem fôlego. Por um longo momento ficaram imóveis, olhos nos olhos, as mãos de Harry enterradas nos cabelos de Gina, que o enla¬çava pelo pescoço.  
E voltaram a beijar-se, ela desvencilhando-o da camisa, ele explorando a pele macia sob o suéter. Arrastou-a até a mesa da cozinha, e estava a ponto de fazê-la sentar-se so¬bre a madeira rija, quando...  
— Gina, senti cheiro de café fresco, e... Arthur Weasley parou na soleira da porta, surpreso com a cena da filha agarrada ao empreiteiro.  
Os dois se separaram, com a rapidez de crianças pegas em flagrante roubando biscoitos da lata.  
Cinco segundos transcorreram no mais profundo e enervante silêncio.  
— Preciso... vou ao escritório — gaguejou Arthur, por fim.  
Deu meia-volta e se afastou com passos apressados. Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos pretos.  
— Céus! Tudo o que eu queria agora era que o chão se abrisse para me engolir!  
— Estamos pisando em granito. — Gina tentou brincar, enquanto se apoiava nas costas de uma cadeira, esperando que a cozinha parasse de rodar. — Tudo bem. Meu pai sabe que já beijei homens antes.  
— Estava prestes a fazer muito mais do que apenas bei¬já-la, e na mesa da cozinha de sua mãe!  
— Sei disso. — Gina não conseguia controlar as batidas do coração, enquanto observava o olhar de Harry, ainda cheio de desejo. — Que pena! Papai precisava entrar justo agora...  
— Isso não teria acontecido se você não me provocasse.  
Harry respirou fundo e procurou por um copo que en¬cheu de água gelada. Desejava atirá-la no rosto, para esfriar o ânimo, mas acabou bebendo.  
— Provoquei? — Gina desejava continuar sentindo a maciez dos lábios dele. — Quando?  
— Fez com que eu a tocasse, massageasse, e você ge¬meu de modo sensual...  
— Não gemi. Foram murmúrios de alívio, não de excitação. Estava com dor nas costas. Dê-me uma xícara, por¬que agora foi você quem me provocou.  
— Eu?! Foi para Nova York durante uma semana e nem me avisou.  
— Desculpe — replicou Gina com ironia. — Meus pais sabiam onde me encontrar. — Aceitou a xícara que ele lhe entregou e serviu-se de café. — Eu não sabia que tinha de dar satisfações a você.  
— Contratou-me para executar um trabalho, não foi? Uma tarefa grande e complicada, e deixou claro que pre¬tendia supervisionar tudo, passo a passo. Entretanto, muita coisa foi feita na última semana, e você nem deu o ar da graça!  
Gina tomou um grande gole de café, tentando controlar a irritação.  
— Se teve problemas, meus pais poderiam ter-lhe dito onde encontrar-me. Por que não perguntou?  
— Porque... — Precisava haver uma razão, pensou Harry, desesperado. — Meus clientes em geral são adultos o suficiente para deixar comigo o número de um telefone quando viajam, sem que eu tenha que recorrer a seus pais.  
— Desculpa esfarrapada, Potterl. Entretanto, no fu¬turo, deverá consultar minha família durante minha ausên¬cia. Fui clara?  
— Certo. — Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. — Mi¬mada...  
— Mas sensata — retrucou Gina.  
Aquela era uma discussão tola, pensou. E embora gos¬tasse de uma briga, tinha horror a se tornar ridícula.  
— Tive de ir a Nova York — explicou, tentando acal¬mar-se. — Quando deixei a companhia de bale, dei minha palavra ao diretor que, caso precisassem de mim, eu iria. Cumpri a promessa. Vários dançarinos, inclusive os princi¬pais, estavam gripados e de cama. Dançamos machucados, doentes, mas há ocasiões em que não é possível levantar da cama. Dei-lhe uma semana. Fiz oito apresentações, enquanto as bailarinas doentes se recuperavam e outras adoeciam.  
Encostou-se no balcão, tentando recuperar a serenidade.  
— Meu parceiro de dança e eu não nos conhecíamos, por isso foram necessários longos e repetidos ensaios. Fa¬zia meses que eu não dançava. Estava fora de forma e tive de redobrar os exercícios. Isso tudo não me deixou tempo e energia para me preocupar com um projeto que, achei, es¬tava em boas mãos. Jamais me ocorreu que precisaria de mim nesse estágio da obra, quando tínhamos acabado de conversar a respeito. — Respirou fundo, tomando fôlego. — Espero ter esclarecido tudo.  
— Sim. Posso pegar uma faca?  
— Para quê?  
— Cortar o pescoço por ter agido como um louco.  
— Por que não espera até chegar em casa? — Gina to¬mou outro gole do café, sentindo-se mais tranqüila. — Mi¬nha mãe detesta sangue espalhado na cozinha.  
— E é provável que seu pai também não aprecie vê-la fazer sexo em cima da mesa.  
— Não sei. Nunca conversamos a esse respeito.  
— Não tive a intenção de agarrá-la daquele jeito.  
— E de que jeito queria me agarrar? — perguntou Gina, segurando a xícara.  
— De nenhum jeito! — Harry arrancou-lhe a xícara da mão e tomou um gole. — Percebeu que isso já está se com¬plicando? O trabalho, eu, você...  
— Sou muito organizada e sei colocar tudo nos devidos lugares. Alguns consideram essa a minha maior virtude, e a mais entediante também.  
— Aposto que sim. — Entregou-lhe a xícara de volta. — Gina...  
Ela sorriu.  
— Harry...  
Ele riu um pouco e, com as mãos de volta nos bolsos, começou a andar pela cozinha.  
— Fiz muitas bobagens na vida. Com Cho, minha esposa, e com James. Me esforcei muito para mudar isso. Meu filho tem apenas seis anos. Sou tudo que ele possui, e não posso ter outras prioridades.  
— Se pensasse diferente, não o admiraria tanto. Harry voltou-se e a encarou.  
— Não entendo você.  
— Que tal organizar sua agenda para pensar um pouco nesse problema?  
— Que tal irmos a um motel à tarde e fingir que não existe nenhum problema?  
Para surpresa dele, Gina riu.  
— Bem, é uma alternativa. Por mim, podemos fazer as duas coisas. Mas vou deixar a decisão para você.  
Harry relanceou o olhar para o relógio na parede.  
— Preciso acordar James Talvez você possa ir até a obra amanhã na hora do almoço. Comprarei sanduíches e mos¬trarei o que fizemos até o momento.  
— Certo. — Gina inclinou a cabeça de modo inocente. — Quer me dar um beijo de despedida?  
Harry olhou para a mesa da cozinha e de volta para Gina.  
— Melhor não. Seu pai pode ter uma arma em casa.

Mas Arthur Weasley não estava pondo balas em um re¬vólver. Depois que Harry saiu, Gina foi encontrá-lo no es¬critório, estudando o plano de aulas para o semestre. O que Gina não sabia era que fazia dez minutos que ele não saía da mesma página.  
Ela atravessou o aposento em silêncio e parou junto à janela. Depois pegou uma xícara de café e colocou-a ao lado  
do pai, abraçando-o por trás e pousando o queixo em seu ombro.  
— Tudo bem, papai?  
— Tudo bem, obrigado.  
Gina esfregou o rosto no dele e contemplou pela janela o jardim bonito e bem-cuidado. Por um instante, refletiu que pediria à mãe que a ajudasse a arrumar o jardim da escola.  
— Harry ficou com medo que você atirasse nele.  
— Não tenho armas.  
— Foi isso que eu disse. Também disse que você sabe que já beijei homens antes. Sabe disso, não é, paizinho?  
Gina só o chamava pelo diminutivo quando queria con¬vencê-lo de algo. Ambos sabiam disso.  
— O que sei é que quando entrei na cozinha, ele estava com as mãos na sua... estava agarrando minha filhinha.  
— E sua filhinha estava com as mãos nele também — replicou Gina, rindo de leve, dando a volta e sentando-se no colo do pai.  
— Não acho que a cozinha seja o lugar adequado para... — Arthur calou-se, sem saber como continuar.  
— Tem razão, é claro — concordou Gina com um tom de voz comportado. — A cozinha foi feita para se cozinhar. Por certo nunca vi você e mamãe se beijando lá. Teria fica¬do horrorizada.  
Arthur fez força para não rir.  
— Cale-se.  
— Sempre pensei que, se entrasse na sala e me parecesse que vocês estavam se beijando, na realidade estariam prati¬cando respiração boca-a-boca. É preciso ser previdente.  
— É você quem vai necessitar de socorros médicos já, se não parar com isso.  
— Antes que isso aconteça, deixe-me perguntar-lhe: gosta de Harry como pessoa?  
— Sim, é claro, mas isso não significa que darei gritos de júbilo cada vez que entrar na cozinha e deparar com... o que vi há pouco.  
— Bem, não acontecerá mais. Arthur apoiou a testa na da filha.  
— Gina...  
— Fui ensinada a não esconder nada de você e mamãe. O que sinto e o que faço. Eu gosto de Harry. Ainda não sei bem quanto, mas gosto.  
— Seus atos sempre foram reflexo de seu íntimo, mas com uma boa dose de bom senso.  
— E neste caso também não será diferente.  
— E ele, o que sente por você?  
— Também não sabe. Vamos ter que descobrir juntos.  
— Não sabe? — repetiu Arthur Weasley, semicerrando os olhos. — Bem, então é melhor que se decida logo, ou...  
— Papai! — Gina piscou os olhos diversas vezes, fazen¬do o papel da menina inocente e preocupada. — Vai bater nele por minha causa? Posso ficar olhando?  
— Menina, é você quem vai precisar de respiração boca-a-boca logo, logo, porque estou perdendo a paciência...  
— Adoro você. — Gina beijou o pai na testa. — Durante anos criou sozinho uma filha, antes de conhecer mamãe. Sabe o que é isso?  
Arthur pensou em sua Freddie, que fora um bebê e que já tinha seus próprios filhos. Suspirou, murmurando:  
— Sei, sim.  
— Como não me sentir atraída por essa faceta de Harry Potter se me orgulho tanto de você por isso?  
A expressão de Arthur foi cômica.  
— Não dá para discutir com você! — Apertou Gina de encontro ao peito. — Diga a Harry que não pretendo com¬prar um revólver... ainda. 

(...)

N/A: Me perdoem pela demora :/ Tava sem tempo, espero que tenham gostado do cap!

Um grande beijo a todos.

Ps: Quase fiquei louca quando o tanto de comentários no meu e-mail :DD


	9. Chapter 9

No dia seguinte Gina foi até o prédio em reforma na hora do almoço, e depois disso as visitas diárias tornaram-se um hábito. Levava sanduíches, refrigerantes e café para Harry e os operários.  
Isso podia ser considerado uma espécie de suborno, e era assim que Harry pensava. Essas gentilezas tendiam a deixar seus homens mais pacientes e cooperativos quando Gina os bombardeava com perguntas, ou pedia mudanças no que já fora combinado.  
Mas isso não o impedia de aguardar com ansiedade suas visitas, ou planejar o trabalho de modo a gastar vinte mi¬nutos ou meia hora passeando com ela pela cidade, ou to¬mando um café ao ar livre no restaurante ali perto.  
Sabia que seus operários trocavam olhares maliciosos e cutucavam-se sempre que saía com Gina. Porém, como cur¬sara o ginásio com quase todos eles, entendia que os comen¬tários faziam parte da camaradagem.  
E quando flagrava um deles olhando para as pernas ou os seios de Gina, bastava um olhar gelado para que o culpa¬do baixasse a cabeça e voltasse ao trabalho.  
Mas Harry não conseguia entendê-la. Fazia as visitas à obra vestida como se tivesse saído das páginas de uma re¬vista de modas. Perfeita e feminina. Entretanto, caminhava pela poeira e o cimento como se fizesse parte da equipe de operários, fazendo perguntas até sobre a fiação elétrica.  
Certa vez Harry a surpreendeu em um acalorado deba¬te sobre beisebol com um dos homens. Uma hora depois, ouviu-a falar no celular em francês fluente e sem sotaque. Era uma mulher fora do comum, pensou. Depois de duas semanas naquela rotina, ainda não conseguia decifrá-la, nem conseguia tirá-la do pensamento.  
Harry voltou à realidade e ficou observando-a perambular pelo salão. Gina usava um suéter azul-marinho sobre uma calça branca. Os cabelos estavam presos no alto da cabeça de maneira displicente e sexy.  
O cômodo estava aquecido, graças ao novo sistema de calefação, e Harry trouxera amostras de madeira para as vigas do teto.  
— O pedreiro está fazendo um trabalho perfeito — co¬mentou Gina, depois de inspecionar as paredes. — Sinto-me culpada por pretender cobrir quase tudo com espelhos.  
— E os vidros chegarão em meados de fevereiro. Gina pegou a amostra de madeira.  
— É linda, Harry. E nem vai se notar quando misturar-se à antiga.  
— E essa a idéia.  
— Sim. — Gina deixou a peça de lado e encarou-o. — Está indo bem rápido, no tempo previsto, mas... — Aproxi¬mou-se dele. — Gostaria de vê-lo em particular.  
— Leva tempo para se colocar as estruturas.  
— Depende do que planeja construir. — Colocou as mãos nos ombros fortes. — Quero um encontro.  
— Já almoçamos.  
— Outro tipo de encontro. Do tipo que gente grande tem de vez em quando. Jantar, talvez um cinema. Para sua infor¬mação, muitos restaurantes ficam abertos de noite também.  
— Já ouvi dizer. Escute, Gina... — Harry deu um passo atrás, mas ela o seguiu. — Eu tenho James, preciso ajudá-lo nos deveres de casa e... outros problemas domésticos.  
— Sim. James. Adoro ficar com ele, mas desejo ficar um pouco a sós com o pai também. Não acredito que seu filho vá ficar chorando se sair uma vez à noite. Aliás, é isso mes¬mo que vamos fazer. Sexta-feira à noite. Vamos jantar. Dei¬xe que eu faço a reserva no restaurante. Vá me buscar às sete horas. Depois, no sábado à tarde, iremos ao cinema e levaremos James. As entradas são por minha conta, e dessa vez eu irei buscá-los. Combinado?  
Harry deixou que ela fizesse toda a programação, antes de falar:  
— Não é assim tão simples, Gina. Terei de providenciar uma baby-sitter, e não sei se...  
Harry voltou-se ao ver a porta se abrir, com uma expres¬são de profundo alívio pela interrupção.  
— Papai! — Como um raio, James atirou-se em seus bra¬ços. — Vimos a picape, e a sra. Skully disse que podíamos parar. Oi, Gina! — Pôs no chão a mochila com os desenhos de Guerra nas Estrelas e exclamou, encantado: — Nossa! Faz eco aqui! — Gritou de novo: — Oi, Gina!  
Ela teve de rir, e levantou o menino nos braços.  
— Oi, bonitão! Pronto para me dar um beijo?  
— Não... — respondeu ele sorrindo e baixando a cabeça, mas era óbvio que desejava receber o carinho.  
— Esse é um grave problema dos homens de sua famí¬lia. — Colocou-o de volta no chão, enquanto uma mulher, um menino e uma menina entravam.  
— Harry, vi sua picape e pensei em deixar James aqui. A não ser que deseje que fique com ele mais um pouco.  
— Não, foi ótimo, obrigado. — Harry voltou-se para Gina. — Beth Skully... Gina Weasley.  
— De certo modo já nos conhecemos — disse a mulher mais velha —, mas talvez não se lembre de mim. Minha irmã, JoBeth, era amiga de sua irmã Freddie.  
— Claro que me lembro! — exclamou Gina. — Como vai ela?  
— Ótima. Vive com a família em Michigan. É enfermei¬ra. — Beth voltou-se para Harry. — Espero que não se importe ter passado por aqui, mas estava curiosa para ver o que está fazendo neste prédio velho.  
— Mãe... — disse a menina loura, puxando a manga de Beth.  
— Só um minuto, Carrie.  
— Darei uma volta pela casa com você — ofereceu-se Gina. — Só tome cuidado onde pisa.  
— Eu adoraria, mas temos que correr. As crianças me transformaram em motorista particular. Já sabe quando vai inaugurar sua escola de bale?  
— Espero começar com aulas vespertinas e noturnas em abril. — Gina relanceou o olhar para Carrie, percebendo o brilho nos olhos da menina. — Você gosta de bale, meu bem?  
— Quero ser bailarina clássica.  
— Toda emplumada — resmungou o irmão.  
— Olhe só, mamãe! — reclamou Carrie.  
— Rod, fique quieto! Desculpe esse meu filho mal-edu¬cado, Gina.  
— Não é preciso. Emplumada? — perguntou Gina, virando-se para Rod.  
— Sim — disse ele —, porque usam roupas apertadas, às vezes com penas, e andam assim.  
O garoto ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e deu uma volta desengonçada.  
Antes que Beth pudesse repreendê-lo, e Carrie reclamar, Gina sorriu, balançando a cabeça com compreensão.  
— Interessante — disse. — Quantas pessoas conhece que sabem fazer isso?  
Assim falando, ergueu uma perna, abraçou a coxa com um dos braços, encostando-a no ombro, o pé apontando para o teto.  
Harry ficou embasbacado.  
— Acho que consigo — disse Rod em tom de desafio, erguendo a perna, perdendo o equilíbrio e estatelando-se no chão.  
— Bem feito, Rod! — disse Carrie. Beth sorriu para Gina.  
— Não dói?  
— Com muito exercício, não. — Baixou a perna e olhou para a menina. — Quantos anos você tem, Carrie?  
— Cinco, e consigo tocar a ponta dos pés.  
Cinco anos, pensou Gina. Ossos ainda maleáveis, o cor¬po propenso a aprender movimentos diferentes.  
— Se sua mãe deixar, na primavera vou ensiná-la a dan¬çar. E mostrará ao seu irmão que bale não é coisa para gen¬te emplumada.  
Piscou para a menina, deitou-se no chão, arqueou o cor¬po para trás formando uma ponte, e ergueu as pernas para o teto, ficando assim um momento e retornando à posição normal.  
— Nossa! — exclamou Rod para James. — Ela é demais! Harry continuava a observar, sem nada dizer.  
— Bale é para atletas — disse Gina, arrumando os cabe¬los e olhando para o irmão de Carrie. — Deixa as pessoas ágeis e flexíveis. Você poderia praticar um pouco.  
— De jeito nenhum!  
— Venha com sua irmã depois, e lhe mostrarei. Beth soltou uma risada.  
— Isso é o que chamo de procurar confusão. Venha, ter¬remoto!  
Pôs a mão na cabeça do filho.  
Harry continuava perdido nos próprios pensamentos, que haviam se tornando um tanto eróticos, nos últimos minutos. Disse em voz alta:  
— Obrigado por cuidar de James, Beth.  
— Não é incômodo nenhum. Disponha sempre que quiser.  
— Verdade? — Gina relanceou um olhar enviesado para Harry.  
Beth olhou de um para o outro, e um sorriso de com¬preensão surgiu em seu rosto simpático. Bem, pensou, já era hora de Harry Potter ter alguém em sua vida.  
— James é um menino muito bom — afirmou. — Aliás, estou pensando em preparar um belo espaguete um dia desses e convidá-lo para jantar com Rod.  
— Que tal sexta-feira? — propôs Gina com doçura. — O que acha, Harry?  
— Não sei, eu...  
Em um mudo entendimento feminino, Beth apressou-se a dizer:  
— Ótimo! — Empurrou os filhos para a porta. — Não se esqueça, James. Vou pegá-lo na escola e levá-lo direto para minha casa. Depois poderão assistir a um filme de vídeo. — Olhou para Harry, sem perder Gina de vista. — Talvez ele possa dormir lá em casa. Basta mandá-lo para a escola na sexta-feira com uma muda de roupa. Prazer em revê-la, Gina.  
— O prazer foi meu, Beth. James dava pulos de alegria.  
— Vou dormir na casa de Rod! Obrigado, papai!  
— Sim — Gina deslizou um dedo nas costas de Harry, sorrindo com malícia. — Obrigada.

(...)


	10. Chapter 10

A sexta-feira não estava sendo um bom desfecho para a se¬mana de trabalho, concluiu Harry. Primeiro um de seus homens telefonara para avisar que a gripe daquela tempo¬rada o atingira e o deixara de cama. Ao meio-dia, tivera de mandar outro operário para casa, porque estava tão gripa¬do que nem conseguia levantar um martelo.  
Como os outros quatro homens que compunham sua equipe estavam em outra obra do outro lado do rio, em Maryland, ele ficara sozinho para lidar com o inspetor da prefeitura a respeito dos encanamentos e algumas mudan¬ças que teriam de ser feitas.  
O pior de tudo, e o que mais o irritara, fora ficar sozi¬nho com o pai durante grande parte do dia.  
Thiago Potter estava com metade do corpo debaixo da pia da cozinha. As velhas botas tinham recebido novas solas dezenas de vezes. Teimoso como era, o velho só con¬cordaria em comprar um novo par quando aquelas virassem pó.  
Não preciso de nada além do necessário, era o que Thiago di¬ria, uma frase que usava sempre, para tudo. E tudo tinha que ser ao seu modo, matutou Harry, procurando justificar o próprio ressentimento.  
Ele e o pai nunca havia se dado bem.  
— Desligue essa coisa barulhenta — ordenou Thiago. — Como um homem pode trabalhar com esse som infernal?  
Sem responder, Harry foi até o aparelho de som portá¬til e desligou-o. Qualquer música que ouvisse seria consi¬derada horrível pelo pai. E Thiago praguejava e resmungava enquanto trabalhava, motivo pelo qual Harry ligara o rádio.  
— Que idéia estúpida diminuir esta cozinha! Perda de tempo e de dinheiro. Espaço para o escritório... Conversa fiada! Quem precisa de escritório para ensinar um bando de garotinhas mimadas a ficar na ponta dos pés?  
Harry tentara ao máximo trabalhar longe da cozinha, mas chegara o momento de ficar ali também, portanto res¬pondeu:  
— Tenho tempo, e a cliente tem dinheiro.  
— Sim. Os Weasley têm muitos recursos. Porém, isso não é motivo para jogar dinheiro pela janela, é? Deveria ter dito a sua cliente que é um erro diminuir a cozinha.  
Harry deu uma martelada e disse a si mesmo para ficar calado, mas não conseguiu.  
— Não acho que esteja fazendo um erro. É desnecessá¬rio uma cozinha tão grande aqui. No passado foi projetada para servir dezenas de pessoas. O que uma escola de dança vai fazer com uma cozinha de restaurante?  
— Escola de dança! — resmungou Thiago com pouco-caso. — Não dou um mês para durar! E aí como ela vai vender este prédio todo recortado? Pias da altura de crianças nos banheiros! Terá que quebrar tudo de novo! Fiquei surpreso com o fato de o homem da prefeitura não achar ridículo.  
— Quando se ensina crianças deve-se ter acomodações próprias para elas.  
— Basta a escola primária para isso, não acha?  
— Mas não ensinam bale na escola.  
— Pois vou lhe dizer uma coisa — sibilou Thiago, aborre¬cido com o tom de voz do filho. Como Harry, também luta¬va consigo mesmo para ficar calado, mas não conseguia. Pôs a cabeça para fora e disse: — Sua obrigação vai além de pegar o dinheiro dos clientes, rapaz. Deve conhecer o bas¬tante da profissão para ensinar-lhes o que é certo.  
— A não ser que eu concorde com a opinião deles — retrucou Harry.  
Thiago sentou-se no chão, o boné azul e desbotado penden¬do da cabeça coberta por cabelos grisalhos e oleosos. Seu rosto era quadrado e muito enrugado, entretanto na juven¬tude fora um honrem bonito. Os olhos eram castanho.  
— Precisa aprender a não responder a seu pai.  
— Já pensou em não falar tudo que pensa, pai? — re¬trucou Harry, começando a sentir a dor de cabeça que sem¬pre o dominava quando ficava muito tempo ao lado de Thiago Potter.  
O pai levantou-se. Era muito alto e esbelto. Mesmo aos sessenta anos conservava um físico musculoso.  
— Quando tiver vivido tanto quanto eu, e adquirir a minha experiência profissional, poderá me responder.  
— Você diz isso desde quando eu tinha oito anos — ob¬servou Harry. — Acho que posso dizer que já tenho bas¬tante experiência. Este é o meu trabalho, projetado e execu¬tado. É feito como acho que tem que ser. — Encarou o pai. — O cliente tem o que deseja. Contanto que Gina Weasley fique satisfeita, tudo bem.  
— Pelo que ouvi dizer, tem feito mais do que só satisfazê-la no trabalho.  
Mal dissera aquilo, Thiago arrependeu-se. Não tivera in¬tenção de falar assim, mas escapara. Deus! O filho sempre o tirava do sério, pensou com irritação.  
Harry segurou com força o martelo. Por um longo mo¬mento, desejou gritar ao pai uma série de palavras amar¬gas. Por fim, respondeu:  
— O que existe entre mim e Gina Weasley só diz respei¬to a nós dois.  
— Moro nesta cidade também, assim como sua mãe. Se falam de minha família, sou atingido. Você tem um filho para criar, e não deve ficar circulando com uma moça ele¬gante para provocar comentários.  
— Não ponha James na conversa. Deixe meu filho fora disso!  
—James é meu sangue também, e nada mudará isso. Manteve-o na cidade grande todo aquele tempo para po¬der dar suas voltas, sabe Deus aonde, mas agora regressou. Na minha cidade não vou permitir que me envergonhe, nem ao menino.  
Dar voltas, pensou Harry com raiva e amargura. Sim, em hospitais, médicos e especialistas. Depois, andar por aí para tentar esquecer a própria dor e fazer o que era certo: cuidar de uma criança que perdera a mãe aos dois anos de idade.  
— Não sabe nada a meu respeito. O que fiz, faço, ou o que sou — falou por entre os dentes cerrados, e determina¬do a não perder o controle. — Porém, você sempre deu um jeito para distorcer as coisas e me culpar.  
— Se tivesse sido ainda mais duro, talvez você agora não estivesse criando um filho sem mãe.  
A mão de Harry tremeu, quase deixando o martelo cair. Tentando apoiar-se, feriu o dedo em um estilete.  
Thiago deixou escapar um grito abafado ao ver o sangue espirrar, e agarrou um lenço. Preocupação e aborrecimento mesclaram-se ao comentário:  
— Não presta atenção quando maneja ferramentas, ra¬paz?  
— Saia daqui! — exclamou Harry, apertando a mão sobre o ferimento e dando um passo atrás. Estava para per der o controle e tinha medo das próprias reações. — Pegue seu material e saia da minha obra.  
— Vamos no meu caminhão. Vai precisar levar alguns pontos.  
— Disse para sair daqui. Está despedido. — O coração de Harry batia de modo desordenado. — Pegue suas ferra¬mentas e vá embora.  
Envergonhado, Thiago atirou os objetos na bolsa, e ao sair murmurou:  
— De hoje em diante não temos mais nada para falar um com o outro.  
— Nunca tivemos — sussurrou Harry, mais para si mesmo.

Harry Potter vai ouvir poucas e boas, pensou Gina, fu¬riosa. Se ele aparecer, é claro. Precisava aprender que um en¬contro marcado para as sete horas não era às sete e meia.  
Arrependia-se de ter convencido os pais a sair, concluiu, amuada. Agora não tinha ninguém com quem se queixar. Caminhou pela sala e olhou para o telefone.  
Não, recusava-se a ligar para ele de novo. Telefonara às sete e vinte e só a secretária eletrônica respondera. Sim, ti¬nha uma mensagem para Harry, mas iria dá-la pessoalmen¬te, pensou com raiva.

E quando pensava no trabalho que tivera para se pre¬parar para o encontro, o sangue fervia em suas veias! Esco¬lher o restaurante ideal e a roupa perfeita... Àquela hora, pensou, teriam sorte de ainda encontrar a mesa reservada. Aliás, decidiu, cancelaria a reserva imediatamente. Se Harry pensava que sairia com um homem que não tinha a delica¬deza de chegar no horário, estava muito enganado!  
Pegou o telefone no momento em que a campainha da porta soou. Aprumou os ombros, ergueu o queixo e diri¬giu-se à entrada com toda a calma. 


	11. Chapter 11

— Estou atrasado, sei disso. Tive um contratempo e não consegui telefonar. Lamento.  
As palavras frias que planejara dizer ficaram presas na garganta de Gina. Encarando a expressão do rosto de Harry, percebeu que não se tratara de pouco-caso.  
— Aconteceu alguma coisa com James?  
— Não, ele está bem. Desculpe, Gina. Talvez possamos sair outra noite.  
— O que houve com sua mão?  
Ela segurou-o pelo pulso. Parte da mão estava coberta com gaze e esparadrapo.  
— Falta de cuidado minha. Não é nada, não se preocu¬pe. Levei dois pontos. O pessoal do pronto-socorro traba¬lha devagar.  
— Está sentindo dor?  
— Não é nada — insistiu Harry.  
Mas Gina sabia que era alguma coisa, e mais forte que dor física.  
— Vá para casa — disse, por fim. — Estarei lá em meia hora.  
— Como?  
— Eu levarei o jantar. O restaurante fica para outro dia.  
— Não precisa dar-se ao trabalho...  
— Harry. — Gina segurou-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos, sentindo muito carinho e pena. — Vá para casa, e irei em seguida. Fora daqui! — finalizou com brandura, fechan¬do a porta.

Como sempre, Gina foi pontual. Quando Harry abriu a porta, passou por ele como uma brisa de primavera.  
— Vai comer bife — anunciou. — Por sorte tinha carne na geladeira.  
Assim falando, voltou da cozinha e tirou o casaco, co¬meçando a desembrulhar outras coisas.  
— Pode abrir o vinho ou sua mão está incomodando?  
— Darei um jeito — respondeu Harry, pegando o casa¬co e sentindo o perfume delicioso, antes de pendurá-lo no gancho atrás da porta. Ficava esquisito ali, uma peça tão feminina e macia ao lado de sua jaqueta de trabalho.  
Gina não pertencia àquele ambiente, pensou, olhando para ela.  
— Olhe, Gina...  
Mas ela entregou-lhe a garrafa de vinho, e enquanto a abria, Harry quis saber:  
— Por que está fazendo isso?  
— Porque gosto de você — respondeu ela, começando a descascar duas batatas. — E porque está com a aparência de quem precisa de uma boa refeição.  
— Quantos homens costumam apaixonar-se por você a cada ano?  
Gina lançou-lhe um sorriso por sobre o ombro.  
— Abra a garrafa, Potter.  
— Está bem.

Harry girou o botão do rádio até encontrar uma música clássica que deveria agradá-la. Pegou a louça dos dias de festa que não usava há anos, e pôs a mesa na sala de jantar, de maneira formal. Só usava aquele cômodo em dias especiais.  
Havia velas na casa, mas das comuns, para casos de falta de energia. Hesitou em colocá-las sobre a mesa, receando que ficassem ridículas.  
Quando voltou para a cozinha, viu Gina preparar uma salada, e havia duas pequenas lamparinas sobre o balcão. Fora mais rápida do que ele, pensou.  
— Achei estas lamparinas, e vão ficar lindas sobre a mesa. Sabia que tem poucos legumes na geladeira?  
— Compro saladas prontas, para duas pessoas, e come¬mos na hora. É só servir.  
— Preguiçoso — murmurou Gina, fazendo-o sorrir.  
— E você é muito eficiente — replicou Harry, e levou o copo de vinho aos lábios dela porque estava com as mãos ocupadas.  
— Obrigada — ela murmurou, olhando-o de modo in¬tenso. — Muito gentil.  
Harry apoiou o copo no balcão e beijou-a de leve nos lábios.  
— Assim é ainda melhor — murmurou Gina. — E como está machucado, tem permissão para ficar sentado e rela¬xar, enquanto preparo a comida. Pode telefonar para os Skully e ver se está tudo bem com James. Mande um beijo meu, e diga que o veremos amanhã.  
— Quer mesmo continuar com o plano de ir ao cinema?  
— Às vezes faço coisas de que não gosto, mas nesse caso será um grande prazer. Telefone para seu filho. O bife fica¬rá pronto em dez minutos.  
Gina gostava de cuidar das refeições, do mesmo modo que adorava mimar Harry. Talvez porque, era óbvio, ele não esperasse por isso, e apreciava muito as pequenas coisas nas quais normalmente as pessoas nem reparavam. E Gina sen¬tia-se feliz por poder ser útil.  
Esperou até se sentarem à mesa, vê-lo comer bem e to¬mar o vinho. Então perguntou:  
— O que aconteceu?  
— Tive um mau dia. O que fez com estas batatas? Estão deliciosas!  
— Receita secreta ucraniana — disse Gina, fingindo um sotaque carregado. — Se contar a você terei que matá-lo em seguida.  
— Não saberia como fazer, de qualquer jeito. Minhas habilidades na cozinha vão até colocar embalagens no mi¬croondas e ligar. Fala ucraniano? Observei-a falando fran¬cês outro dia, no telefone.  
— Sim, falo um pouco. Mas também entendo a nossa língua, portanto conte-me o que deu errado hoje.  
— Várias coisas. — Harry deu de ombros. — Dois dos rapazes adoeceram. O surto de gripe em Nova York está chegando à Virgínia. Como o resto da equipe está em outra obra, fiquei com muito trabalho sozinho. Depois cortei o dedo com um estilete, manchei de sangue o assoalho, des¬pedi meu pai e esperei algumas horas no pronto-socorro até ser atendido.  
— Brigou com seu pai. — Gina cobriu-lhe a outra mão com a sua. — Lamento.  
— Não nos damos bem.  
— Mas o contratou.  
— É um excelente encanador — respondeu com simpli¬cidade, retirando a mão e pegando o copo. — Sim, eu o contratei. Foi um erro. É tolerável quando os outros operá¬rios estão por perto, mas quando ficamos só nós dois, como aconteceu hoje, é encrenca na certa. Sou um desajeitado e azarado, sempre fui e sempre serei. Não trabalho direito, muitas vezes, e não sei lidar com minha vida particular. Estou flertando com uma mulher elegante e rica, em vez de me preocupar com outras coisas.  
— Agora me tornei uma esnobe? Harry passou a mão sobre o rosto.  
— Desculpe. Fui grosseiro. Quando me irrito com meu pai, não consigo parar.  
— Tudo bem. Não me importo de ser chamada de ele¬gante. — Gina mordiscou um pedaço de bife. Não preten¬dia aborrecer-se. Harry não merecia. — Talvez seu pai este¬ja tão triste e frustrado quanto você. Um não sabe lidar com o outro, e ninguém tem culpa. Espero que façam as pazes.  
— Meu pai nunca me enxerga como sou. Gina sentiu muita pena.  
— Querido, não é culpa sua. Sempre desejei que meus pais se orgulhassem de mim, de modo exagerado. Então trabalhei, às vezes demais, para me assegurar de que isso aconteceria. E não foi culpa deles se às vezes me aborreci ou fiz bobagens no trabalho.  
— Minha família não é como a sua.  
— Está enganado. Você e James se parecem muito com os Weasley. Talvez seu pai perceba isso e fique imaginando por que não conseguiu ser seu amigo.  
— Só dava trabalho para ele.  
— Não acredito. Você era apenas uma criança, como James é hoje.  
— Não via a hora de terminar o colégio e fazer dezoito anos para partir. E foi isso que aconteceu. Fiz a mala e fui para Washington, com quinhentos dólares no bolso, sem emprego, sem nada. Mas fui embora.  
— E deu certo.  
— Vivi quase sem dinheiro por três anos, trabalhando em construções, gastando o que ganhava com cerveja e... mulheres bonitas — disse com um sorriso triste. — Então cheguei aos vinte e um anos pobre, relaxado e tolo. E co¬nheci Cho. Eu fazia parte da equipe de operários que trabalhava em uma reforma na casa dos pais dela. Esbarra¬mos um no outro e, para minha surpresa, começamos a sair juntos.  
— Por que ficou surpreso?  
— Era uma garota que cursava a faculdade, de família rica e conservadora. Tinha educação, dinheiro e muita clas¬se. E eu estava a um passo de ser vagabundo.  
Gina observou o rosto, as mãos e o olhar forte de Harry. E falou:  
— É claro que ela não pensava assim.  
— Não. Foi a primeira pessoa a me dizer que eu tinha potencial. A primeira a acreditar em mim. Fez com que adquirisse autoconfiança e determinação. Então parei de gastar dinheiro com bobagens e comecei a amadurecer. Mas você não deve querer ouvir essas coisas.  
— Quero sim. — Para mantê-lo falando, Gina encheu os copos de novo. — Cho ajudou-o a começar seu negócio?  
— Isso foi depois. — Jamais conversara sobre essas coi¬sas com ninguém, pensou Harry. Nem com os pais, amigos ou James. — Era habilidoso com as mãos e tinha uma boa visão de construções. O problema é que nunca tinha pen¬sado muito a respeito. Então percebi que quando planeja¬va ter meu próprio negócio, sentia mais orgulho de mim mesmo.  
— Claro, porque respeitava a si mesmo. 

(...)

COMENTEEM ;**


	12. Chapter 12

— Sim — respondeu Harry, ao mesmo tempo que pen¬sava que Gina sempre tinha a palavra certa. — Entretanto, continuava sendo um operário. Não tinha um diploma su¬perior. Os pais de Cho fizeram severas objeções ao casa¬mento.  
Gina brincou com a batata no prato, mais interessada na conversa do que na comida.  
— Eram limitados, e Cho não.  
— Não foi fácil para ela convencê-los, mas conseguiu ir estudar Direito em Georgetown. Nessa época eu trabalha¬va o dia inteiro e freqüentava a escola de comércio à noite. Começamos a fazer planos. Mais uns dois anos e nos casa ríamos. Ela ficaria na universidade até se formar, e eu co¬meçaria meu próprio negócio. Então Gina engravidou. Harry fez uma pausa, virando o copo entre as mãos.  
— Queríamos o bebê, a princípio mais ela do que eu, porque fiquei em estado de choque. Casamos. Cho con¬tinuou a estudar, consegui mais uns trabalhos extras. Os pais dela ficaram furiosos. Romperam relações, o que a deixou muito triste.  
Gina podia imaginar. Agradeceu aos céus por ter uma família bem diferente.  
— Não a mereciam — falou. Harry ergueu o olhar e fitou-a.  
— Claro que não. Mas quanto mais os problemas au¬mentavam, mais reagíamos. Conseguimos vencer. Centenas de vezes entrei em pânico e pensei em ir embora, para que Cho pudesse retornar ao lar da família, onde teria todo o conforto.  
— Mas não fez isso. Permaneceu firme.  
— Cho me amava — replicou Harry com simplici¬dade. — O dia em que James nasceu fiquei na sala de espera, desejando estar a quilômetros de distância. Mas era muito importante para minha esposa que estivesse ali ao seu lado. O bebê mudou tudo. Nunca imaginei que se pudesse amar tanto um ser tão pequeno. James completou o trabalho de me transformar em um homem. Cho e James mudaram mi¬nha vida.  
Os olhos de Gina se marejaram de lágrimas e ela não conseguiu conter o choro.  
— Desculpe-me — disse Harry, um tanto aborrecido. — Não sei o que aconteceu comigo para falar tanto assim.  
— Não. — Gina balançou a cabeça, sem conseguir dizer mais nada.  
No íntimo se amaldiçoava, pois sabia que se apaixona¬ra por Harry Potter. O que fazer?, questionou-se, inquie¬ta. Por fim, conseguiu dizer:  
— Pode me dar licença um instante?  
Correu para o banheiro, a fim de lavar o rosto.  
Com vontade de bater a cabeça na parede, Harry levan¬tou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Sentia-se um perfeito idiota. Abusara do gesto generoso e meigo de Gina, fizera com que lhe preparasse um jantar românti¬co, e ele transformara o encontro em uma maratona depres¬siva sobre seus problemas do passado. Fizera-a chorar.  
— Muito esperto, Potter! Talvez possa encerrar a noite com chave de ouro, contando como seu cachorro morreu quando tinha dez anos. Isso seria um encanto! — falou em voz baixa, com raiva.  
Imaginou que Gina iria se despedir logo. Então come¬çou a tirar a mesa a fim de facilitar-lhe a saída.  
— Me perdoe — disse ao ouvir os passo leves de volta. — Sou um imbecil, despejando toda essa amargura em você. Pode deixar que lavarei tudo e...  
Parou de falar e ficou imóvel quando sentiu os braços de Gina enlaçando-o por trás, e a cabeça graciosa repousan¬do em suas costas.  
— Potter, tenho o sangue forte dos eslavos. Forte e sentimental. Gostamos de chorar. Sabia que meus avós es¬caparam da União Soviética quando minha mãe era crian¬ça? Minha tia Rachel foi a única que nasceu nos Estados Unidos. Caminharam a pé pelas montanhas, com três filhos pequenos, até chegarem à Hungria.  
— Não sabia disso.  
Harry voltou-se devagar e fitou-a.  
— Estavam com frio, fome e medo. E quando vieram para os Estados Unidos, um país estranho, com uma língua e costumes diferentes, estavam pobres e sozinhos. Mas ti¬nham um objetivo por que lutar. Já ouvi essa história cente¬nas de vezes, e sempre me faz chorar. E me faz sentir orgu¬lhosa também.  
Afastou-se e foi colocar os pratos na pia.  
— Por que está me contando essas coisas, Gina?  
— A coragem tem diferentes formas, Harry. Existe a força dos músculos e a do amor, que vem do coração. E com esta, pode-se fazer tudo na vida. E vale algumas lágrimas sentimentais.  
— Sabe de uma coisa? Até há pouco imaginava que esse seria um dia que nunca mais iria querer lembrar, mas você mudou tudo, Gina.  
— Obrigada. Vamos fazer o seguinte: depois de lavar a louça podemos dançar. — Era hora de clarear o ambiente, pensou. — O modo de um homem dançar explica muito a seu respeito, e ainda não o testei nessa área.  
Harry tomou-lhe os pratos das mãos e disse:  
— Vamos dançar agora.  
— Não posso. Pode chamar de mania, porém, se não deixo tudo em ordem, vou ficar vendo a louça suja e não conseguirei fazer nada.  
Mas Harry colocou os pratos sobre a pia, e a fez sair da cozinha, murmurando:  
— Isso é bobagem.  
— Não. É o hábito de ser organizada. As pessoas como eu têm menos problemas. — Gina olhou sobre o ombro. — Verdade, só levarei alguns minutos.  
— Pode fazer isso mais tarde.  
Talvez fosse meio tosco em questão de romance, con¬cluiu Harry, mas ainda lembrava-se de alguma coisa.  
— Então vamos fazer o seguinte: você escolhe a música e eu lavo os pratos — insistiu Gina.  
Harry soltou uma risada e a puxou para a sala.  
— Você é mesmo compulsiva! — Ligou o aparelho de som. — Engraçado... Estava ouvindo essa música na outra noite, e pensando em você.  
A música fluiu, lenta e sensual, fazendo o sangue de Gina ferver. Harry tomou-a nos braços.  
— Deve ter sido o destino — murmurou. O coração de Gina acelerou.  
— Acredito muito no destino — disse, relaxando entre os braços fortes, envolvendo-se neles e repousando o rosto contra o de Harry — Muito suave, Potter — murmu¬rou. — Um ponto para você.  
— Há coisas que nunca se esquece.  
Assim dizendo, ergueu-a no ar e abaixou-a de novo, fa¬zendo-a perder o fôlego.  
Gina achou que precisava pensar com seriedade a res¬peito de seu envolvimento com Harry. Para onde tudo aqui¬lo a levaria?  
Precisava estar no controle da situação, senão perderia as estribeiras. Não esperava que ele dançasse tão bem. Se pisasse nos seus pés, iria sentir-se mais segura e guiá-lo. Mas havia muitas coisas a respeito de Harry Potter que ain¬da ignorava. E era tudo fascinante. Era uma sensação ma¬ravilhosa rodopiar nos braços dele no meio da sala.  
Harry estava deliciado com o perfume dos cabelos de Gina. Quase se esquecera desses detalhes femininos. As formas, a maciez, os aromas... Já não lembrava direito como era dançar com uma mulher, de rosto colado e ao som de uma música lenta.  
Seus lábios acariciaram-lhe os cabelos, deslizando até o rosto e fazendo-a suspirar, entregue e lânguida. Então, quan¬do a música terminou e outra começou, ficaram ali, movendo-se ao ritmo suave.  
— Foi maravilhoso — murmurou Gina, sentindo a ca¬beça rodar e o coração bater de modo descompassado. Pa¬recia estar perdendo o controle. — Devo ir embora.  
— Por quê?  
— Porque hoje à noite você precisava de um ombro amigo. — Acariciou-lhe o rosto e afastou-se. — Não é hora para outras coisas.  
— Tem razão. — Harry deslizou os braços até entrela¬çar os dedos com os dela. — Vamos agir com calma.  
— Creio ser o certo.  
Harry levou-a até a porta e fez com que Gina o encarasse.  
— Tenho tomado cuidado para não estragar tudo. Pre¬cisava mesmo de um ombro amigo hoje. E ainda preciso. — Ele abraçou-a e depois beijou-lhe delicadamente os lábios. — Fique comigo, Gina.

(...)

Prévia do 13 -)

— Pretendo terminar o quarto de James primeiro. Depois cuidarei da sala de estar. Só uso este quarto para dormir — disse Harry, abrangendo o aposento com os braços estendi¬dos, como se pedisse desculpas. — Até agora...

— Aposto que um homem que trabalha tão bem com as mãos consegue abaixar um zíper, mesmo machucado. — Virou-se de costas para ele, e ergueu os cabelos. — Quer experimentar?

— Adoro suas pernas — falou.

— Adoro seu corpo. Está me deixando louca... Quero mais...

— Sabe, desejei ir para a cama com você assim que o conheci. — Mordiscou o queixo de Harry. — Foi interesse à primeira vista, algo incomum para mim.

— Espero que não se importe — murmurou Harry com voz rouca. — Tenho muito tempo perdido a recuperar...


	13. Chapter 13

As paredes do quarto de Harry estavam inacabadas. Um fio elétrico pendia de um lado ao outro, e não havia corti¬nas na janela. Ele retirara as portas do armário e levara-as para a marcenaria, para consertar.  
O assoalho era de carvalho, muito bonito, mas com o ver¬niz já gasto. Fazia tempo que Harry pretendia reformá-lo.  
A cama fora comprada em um impulso. A cabeceira de ferro batido o encantara, mas ainda precisava comprar len¬çóis, e, no momento, apenas um velho cobertor a forrava.  
Não era um ambiente apropriado para Gina, pensou. Tentou vê-lo sob o ponto de vista dela, e murmurou:  
— Sei que não é muito agradável...  
— É só outra reforma que vai fazer. — Gina olhou em volta, tentando acalmar-se. — É lindo. — Deslizou os de¬dos pela moldura de madeira da janela, que ele lixara. — Tem potencial, e sabe que entendo dessas coisas. — Voltou-se para encará-lo.  
— Pretendo terminar o quarto de James primeiro. Depois cuidarei da sala de estar. Só uso este quarto para dormir — disse Harry, abrangendo o aposento com os braços estendi¬dos, como se pedisse desculpas. — Até agora...  
Ao ouvir as últimas palavras, Gina sentiu um frêmito percorrer-lhe o corpo. Era a primeira mulher que ele levava a seu quarto. Caminhou até ele, sentindo o sangue latejar nos pulsos.  
— Vai ficar maravilhoso. Pretende usar a lareira aqui?  
— Já uso. É uma boa fonte de calor. Pensei em colocar calefação...  
O que estava dizendo? Falando de coisas triviais quan¬do tinha uma bela mulher à sua frente, pensou.  
— Calefação não será tão charmoso quanto a lareira — disse Gina, começando a desabotoar-lhe a camisa.  
— Não. Quer que acenda o fogo?  
— Mais tarde. Sim, depois será agradável. Mas neste mo¬mento, acho que poderemos desencadear uma onda de ca¬lor como jamais se viu.  
Harry sentiu uma intensa excitação e segurou-lhe os pulsos.  
— Gina, se minha atuação não for perfeita... Apontou para o curativo na mão.  
Estava nervoso também, observou Gina consigo mesma. Bom. Assim ficavam empatados.  
— Aposto que um homem que trabalha tão bem com as mãos consegue abaixar um zíper, mesmo machucado. — Virou-se de costas para ele, e ergueu os cabelos. — Quer experimentar?  
— Sim. Por que não?  
Harry baixou lentamente o zíper do vestido, expondo a pele branca, centímetro por centímetro. A curva do pes¬coço e os ombros macios o encantaram. Beijou-a naquele ponto. Quando sentiu que Gina estremecia, continuou a beijá-las nas costas, seguindo a espinha dorsal.  
Quando ficaram frente a frente, olhos nos olhos, respi¬ravam com dificuldade. Beijaram-se com desejo e paixão, e Harry acariciou-lhe os longos cabelos, passando os dedos pelos ombros e as costas de Gina, devagar, como se estives¬se saboreando algo maravilhoso, que exigisse concentração e respeito.  
Ela esperara uma explosão violenta, como a que ocorre¬ra na cozinha dos pais, e tanta delicadeza a pegou desprevenida.  
— Pode falar — sussurrou Harry junto ao seu ouvido —, se eu fizer algo de que não goste.  
Gina inclinou a cabeça para trás, convidando-o a beijá-la, e murmurou:  
— Não creio que haverá problemas.  
As mãos fortes subiram para os ombros ainda recobertos pelo vestido.  
— Ficava imaginado como seria tocá-la assim, e isso me deixava louco...  
— Também está fazendo um excelente trabalho para me deixar louca — disse Gina, afastando a camisa de flanela e acariciando o tórax musculoso.  
Harry deu um passo atrás. Fazia muito tempo que não ficava com uma linda mulher e não pretendia apressar-se. Beijou-lhe a palma das mãos e os dedos, sentindo o pulso acelerado.  
— Deixe-me fazer isso — disse, tirando o vestido que deslizou para o chão.  
Gina era magra e delicada, não demonstrando a rigidez dos músculos que possuía. As curvas do corpo branco eram sutis, e tinha uma elegância de formas que o deixa¬ram enlouquecido de desejo.  
Como se desejasse memorizar seu corpo, deslizou a mão sobre o sutiã rendado, fazendo os mamilos enrijecerem e deixando-a zonza de emoção. Continuando a despertar-lhe sensações novas, deslizou as mãos até os quadris e as coxas macias.  
— Adoro suas pernas — falou.  
— Mas não meus pés. Bailarinas têm pés feios.  
— Fortes — corrigiu ele. — E muito sensuais. Talvez depois possa me mostrar mais alguns passos de dança, como mostrou a Rod no outro dia. Fiquei sem fôlego, sabia?  
Gina riu e acabou de tirar-lhe a camisa que também caiu no chão, com um ruído abafado.  
— Claro. Sei fazer coisas muito interessantes.  
Harry ergueu-a nos braços e a pôs na cama. Beijaram-se de modo lento, os corpos excitados e quentes, e ela o abraçou.  
Harry era o homem que desejava abraçar para sempre, concluiu. O amor a possuía de modo tranqüilo e poderoso, e pretendia que nunca terminasse.  
A boca possessiva beijou a renda cio sutiã, fazendo-a gemer de prazer, enquanto o sentia afastar o tecido e beijar o seio túmido.  
O ritmo foi se modificando, tornando-se mais forte e sensual. O perfume e a maciez de Ginja o inebriavam, des¬pertando nele sensações há muito esquecidas. Sentia-se intoxicado e feliz. Ela parecia uma menina, delicada, com as longas pernas enlaçando-o, e muito sexy.  
As carícias continuaram, até que ele a despiu por com¬pleto. Beijou a pele quente, sorvendo seu perfume de modo sôfrego.  
Os movimentos ficavam cada vez mais rápidos e inten¬sos, e Gina o acompanhou, rolando sobre a colcha com ele, e apertando os braços fortes.  
Com um gesto impaciente, tirou-lhe o jeans, murmu¬rando:  
— Adoro seu corpo. Está me deixando louca... Quero mais...  
Gina esqueceu do mundo ao redor, só sentindo o prazer que as mãos e os lábios de Harry lhe proporcionavam. Ele a beijava da cabeça aos pés, até que a penetrou, de modo vigo¬roso e imprevisto, deixando-a trêmula e cheia de desejo.  
Harry gemeu, ficando imóvel por um momento, e de¬pois começando a mover-se, fazendo-a acompanhá-lo, en¬trelaçados, os corações batendo em uníssono.  
E quando o clímax sensual os alcançou, beijou-lhe os lábios, selando o momento de total felicidade.  
Gina permaneceu nos braços dele, os olhos fechados, aproveitando a sensação do corpo másculo e cansado sobre o seu. O coração de Harry continuava disparado, o que a encantou.  
Fora maravilhoso, e a experiência mostrara que combi¬navam também na cama, concluiu, satisfeita. Era maravi¬lhoso estar apaixonada de verdade. Uma sensação diferen¬te e única, pensou, feliz.  
Suspirou, contente, e prometeu a si mesma pensar bas¬tante no que acontecera e sobre as conseqüências que vi¬riam. Entretanto, no momento, pretendia apenas viver a felicidade.  
Ninguém jamais a fizera sentir-se assim, concluiu. Era o destino, sem dúvida. Harry era seu, sentira isso assim que o vira pela primeira vez. E pretendia conservá-lo ao seu lado, decidiu, acariciando-o.  
— Para um homem que disse estar fora de prática, con¬seguiu a nota máxima.  
Harry tentava raciocinar direito, mas era difícil. Deixou escapar um gemido, e essa reação pareceu agradar Gina. Ela riu e enlaçou-o nos braços.  
Harry virou o rosto e enterrou-o nos cabelos longos e ruivos, adorando a sensação de aconchego.  
— Quer que eu saia de cima de você? — perguntou com voz abafada.  
— Não.  
— Ótimo. Dê-me uma cotovelada se eu começar a roncar.  
— Potter!  
— Estou brincando. — Ele ergueu-se em um dos coto¬velos, os olhos verdes brilhando de contentamento. — É muito bom olhar para você.  
— Penso o mesmo a seu respeito.  
Gina ergueu a mão e acariciou-lhe os cabelos, pretos, tão maravilhoso quanto o homem que os possuía.  
— Sabe, desejei ir para a cama com você assim que o conheci. — Mordiscou o queixo de Harry. — Foi interesse à primeira vista, algo incomum para mim.  
— Tive a mesma reação. Você fez ressurgir emoções que eu julgava enterradas há muito tempo. Levou-me às nuvens.  
— Sei disso. — Gina riu de leve. — Gosto do modo como fica sem graça, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos. E muito sexy e... desafiador.  
- Bem, chegou aonde queria. — Beijou-a. — E agrade¬ço por isso.  
— O prazer foi meu.  
— Então, já que estamos aqui... — Harry beijou-a no pescoço.  
Gina interrompeu a própria risada com um gemido de prazer, ao sentir que ele a acariciava com paixão.  
— Espero que não se importe — murmurou Harry com voz rouca. — Tenho muito tempo perdido a recuperar...  
— Fique à vontade... 

(...)

Prévia do 14 -

Sexo, carpintaria e escola primária, pensou, sorrindo, en¬quanto começava a trabalhar na janela. Um homem nunca sabe o que vai acontecer na sua vida, pensou.

- Tem razão, Luna, ambos são lindos, e ainda estou saindo com Harry.

— Não pretendo que Harry continue só por muito tem¬po — redargüiu Gina, apoiando as xícaras na mesa. — Eu o amo, mamãe, e vou me casar com ele. 

- Porque é minha filha — respondeu Molly, deixan¬do o brinquedo de lado. — Não quero que seja magoada. Está pronta a abrir seu coração e sua vida, mas isso não sig¬nifica que Harry também esteja.

Harry veio abrir a porta descalço e com a mão suja de lápis de cera, e o fato de Gina achar isso adorável e sexy demonstrava o quanto estava apaixonada.

COMENTEEM ;**


End file.
